It Started and Ended with Her
by ItWasMagic
Summary: The Hunger Games in Prim's point of view! She watches Katniss fight for her life inside of the arena and misses her dearly.
1. Volunteers?

Did she just say my name?

Everyone's looking at me. This informs me that, yes, my name was pulled from all the others in the drawing. Yes, Effie said it. Yes, I'm a tribute.

A tribute.

My mind is racing but I force myself to start walking forward towards the make-shift stage.

The Hunger Games. I'm a tribute. How? How will I kill anyone? Will I kill anyone? How will I survive? Will they have berries and plants? What could my score be? The highest, I think to myself, I could ever hope for is a six. That's pushing it, too. Wasn't there only one slip of papers with my name on it? How could the odds be out of my favor this much? Will Katniss, will mom, be okay if I don't come back home? If I die in the arena?

Thinking of them is what makes my eyes start to water and what pulls me back to reality. I have to stay strong. I can't let these people, these people who will be betting on whether I live or die, see me cry. I finally get to the steps of the stage when I hear my name.

"Prim!" She yells. "Prim!"

The next thing I know, I'm shoved behind my sister and she's in front of me looking up at Effie and The Mayor.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!"

The crowd starts to murmur in confusion at Katniss volunteering to take my place. My heart clenches. My hands, which I just realized are in fists, clench harder, I'm having trouble breathing, and my stomach feels like it's found its way into my neck. I can't allow my sister to take my place, to fight to the death! I don't want to see come back home in a wooden coffin!

"Lovely!" Says Effie with enthusiasm. How could she be so happy my sister might die? That any of us might die? She doesn't have the fear of the reaping like we do. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner," that's me, I guess ",and then asking for volunteers and if one does come forth, then we um.." She doesn't know what happens. No one volunteers anymore, unless they're a career. Who would want to volunteer for a chance to die, anyway?

I'm fighting to keep from sobbing, my eyes dead-set on Katniss and tears running down my cheeks.

"What does it matter?" Mayor Undersee says, sadly. "What does it matter? Let her come forward." Katniss, go forward on the stage? My sister, who sings to me? Who sleeps by me each night, who's tried to teach me to hunt? Who we rely on?

I love my sister.

I lose it. I don't care what the cameras see anymore, I don't care what everyone watching thinks. I squeeze my arms around Katniss, as if that will stop her from going on stage, and start sobbing. This is my sister. The one I grew up with, the one who puts food on the table, the one who got me a goat for my birthday, the one who can't stand the sight of blood.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" I yell to her, forgetting about everyone around. My sister can't go into the Hunger Games. She just can't. I won't let her go. I can't stand the thought of losing her.

"Prim. Let go." Katniss says, a little sternly. She must think that I'm making a fool of her, but she looks so calm at volunteering. How could she be? How could she so okay with this? "Let go!" She yells.

The one thing that makes me go is Gale, Katniss' hunting partner and best friend. I'm off the ground in seconds, his raising me up, and I don't like being in the air. I fight to get back down, I fight to get Katniss back in my arms and fight to keep her from going on that stage and leaving forever to the Capitol.

I won't let them have her.

"Up you go, Catnip." Gale says nonchalantly. He doesn't seem fazed by the fact that Katniss is going to be on a train to the Capitol in a few hours, either. Just like her. Gale carries me to my mother, and I bury my head in her stomach – just as I did before dad died.

She seems scared. Shell-shocked. But she just stares up towards the stage, and plays around with my hair.

I hear Effie's Capitol accent. "Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." She says cooly, with no emotion. That should be me up there.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

Silence is all I hear.

I peep out of my mother's dress, now tear stained from my tears to find out what's going on. I see that everyone is giving Katniss the three-fingered salute of District 12. The good-bye salute. The one that's given at funerals.

Even my mother. I join in too, my tears coming harder now.

Haymitch then staggers in, drunk as a skunk. Which makes me smile a little through my tears. He walks across the stage to Katniss. "Look at her." He says. I bet Katniss can smell the alcohol on his breath. I would if I were up there. If I were Haymitch and had gone what he had gone through, what my sister is about to go through, I would be drunk most of the day too I think. "Look at this one! I like her! Lots of.." He pauses, thinking. "Spunk!" He throws the word out and makes me smile again.

If anyone has spunk, it's Katniss. My sister, Katniss. If you illegally hunt every week and take care of your family after your father dies, you have to have spunk. My thoughts are cut short at Haymitch yelling again.

"More than you!" He walks away from Katniss, towards the front of the stage with his eyes set on the camera. What is he rambling about? Part of me knows it's because he's drunk. The other part can find no other reason. "More than you!" He yells again, pointing at the crowd. Or maybe the camera?

Before anything else is said, he falls off the stage and my palm meets my face.

Oh, Haymitch. Only Haymitch and District 12 would have a reaping like this. A stretcher comes to take him away and I watch as he passes us. He's alright, and that's good.

"What an exciting day!" Effie says.

That's an understatement, I think. It's entertainment to them.

And to me, this is possibly the worst day of my life.

* * *

><p>Songs I remember being played while writing:<p>

Dani California – **Red Hot Chili Peppers**

Me VS the World – **Simple Plan**

Independence Day – **Martina McBride**

The Kind - **Flyleaf**


	2. Goodbyes

Reply to reviews time, woo!

Mia Jena Malfoy - Why, thank you! That means a whole lot. I'm not changing the plot any - I'm just putting everything in Prim's point of view is all. So, if I decide to write Catching Fire and Mockingjay, I will get to _that part._ *ahem*

Evanescence918 - I'm happy that you like it! I just put myself in my twelve-year-old shoes and wrote how thought I would feel. I honestly do like the way it turned out, so hearing that others like it really makes my heart soar. That's going to be next chapter I believe, and I'm excited to write it! Those scenes is what made me want to write this fanfic.

* * *

><p>Mom and I are allowed to see Katniss one time before she leaves to The Capitol. The time we're allowed isn't enough in my opinion, but I guess if she's chosen as a tribute she has to go to The Capitol eventually.<p>

As soon as we're in the carpeted room, I climb into Katniss' lap like when I did when I was younger. It comforts me, reminding me of old times.

I don't want to her to leave. Not unless she can come back.

Mom joins in the group hug. I think she's as upset about this as I am. A silence surrounds us, but it's a nice kind of silence. It's not awkward. I honestly kind of like it.

Katniss tells us everything we're going to have to do while she's gone. Like taking care of Lady, how I'm not supposed to take of the tesserae (that didn't work out very well though) that Gale will bring us food and I have to stay in school. It's then that realization hits me even harder. Katniss is leaving in a matter of an hour, being whisked away to The Capitol and leaving us behind. The next time I see her will be on a television screen. I frown and my heart sinks.

I don't know what we'll do if Katniss doesn't come back home. Will I have to learn to hunt? Will I eventually put my name in the reaping for the tesserae? What if I get picked then? Katniss won't be there to volunteer. I'll have to go in the Hunger Games and mom will be left by herself.

I'm brought back to reality by Katniss yelling at our mother, saying my name. They both just look like they're scared, scared of what the future will hold. I stay quiet. Katniss is telling her that she can't leave again like when dad died. Back when she was depressed for so long.

I barely knew what was going on then. Now I've figured it out. If she goes through that again, both of us could end up starving.

No. Gale wouldn't allow that to happen to us.

I shake my head. I've got to stop thinking this way. Katniss will come back. She's going to try as hard s she can to come back. Right? She can do it. Not everyone illegally hunts like her, so she has an advantage. Then there's the careers.

I start listening to them again.

"I was ill!" Mom defends herself against whatever Katniss just said. "I could have treated myself if I'd had the medicine I have now."

"Then take it. And take care of her!" Katniss yells.

She's going too far. She's too emotional. I tae her face in my hand and look her straight in her large, grey eyes.

"It'll be alright Katniss!" I say. My previous thoughts still linger on my mind. "But you have to take care, too. You're so fast and brave. Maybe you can win."

I'm not trying to convince my sister. I'm trying to convince myself. She can win. Katniss will come back home. Any other option is unbearable to think of.

"Maybe." She says. Katniss never had much confidence. But I believe in her. I push more thoughts of Katniss not coming home away and think of what will happen when she does come home. "Then we'd be rich as Haymitch."

What does money matter? Katniss coming home safely is all that does at the moment. "I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. You will try, won't you? Really, really try?"

"Really, really try. I swear it." Katniss says.

Good. Katniss never breaks her swears. I know that she'll fight hard, and that she'll try her best. She won't go down just like that.

My sister. The victor.

A peacekeeper, one that's broad and dark, opens the door and tells mom and I that our time with Katniss is up. We exchange 'I love you's', hugs and then we're forced to leave, passing Mr. Mellark who is more than likely going to see Peeta who was also chosen as a tribute.

I start tearing up again. What if that's the last time I ever get to see my sister?

I can still smell her.

Mom and I sadly, slowly, walk back home.

* * *

><p><p>

The Catalyst – **Linkin Park**

I'm So Sick – **Flyleaf**

Don't Trust Me – **3oh!3**

Emergency – **Paramore**

**_**_**Please review!**_**_**

**_**_**_**Please review!**_**_**_**

**_**Please review!**_**

It makes me feel all special. :D


	3. Hours

It feels like Katniss left us years ago, but really it was mere hours. It's been so lonely without her, I realize, but I've had Buttercup to keep me company. Tonight, they will replay the reaping of all the tributes in the games – the ones my sister will fight in a few days time. I wonder what the other tributes will be like. Will there be one that's like me? A twelve year old who didn't have someone to volunteer for her? Or him, even. Will the careers be as big and as scary as they are every year? What if Katniss has to fight one of them? What if Katniss doesn't even make it past the bloodbath?

No, I think, I have to push thoughts like that far away.

Katniss will come home.

I try and force myself to believe that she'll come out on top against a career, but I can't. So I try to distract myself and push my thoughts away by attempting to braid Buttercup's long hair while waiting for the reaping to start.

Mother and I sit in silence together at the table.

Gale said that he'll watch the opening ceremonies tomorrow with us. Tonight, his family is celebrating the fact that one of them isn't on a train to the Capitol right now with fish that he told us with a sad face Katniss and he caught this morning.

I think of the cheese I left Katniss this morning. Could it have only been that short time ago? I bet they ate it together in the forest. I wonder what else they do out there? Talk?

I like to think Gale likes her. And I secretly hope that one day they'll get married, even though Katniss doesn't want to. I smile at the thought of maybe having a niece. Katniss would never allow a child to come into the world, though.

Half-way through Buttercup's braid, the Capitol emblem shows on our small TV announcing the start of the reapings. As with everything else, they start with District 1 and end with District 12.

A beautiful girl and a normal enough boy is chosen for district 1. The pair from two scare me just from the looks of them, and I send a silent prayer that Katniss doesn't ever come in contact with either of them. I admire the girl seven's hair and think she has a small face. The boy from nine so far is the only one who starts crying when his name is pulled. The poor boy from ten doesn't stand a chance. He has a very badly hurt foot from the looks of it and from the way he limps up to the stage. I feel sorry for him and try to keep my tears from spilling at the thought of the boy dying at the hands of maybe my sister. Or my sister dying from the hands of him. I catch that the girl from District 11 is around my age. I frown at the fact that no one volunteers for her. My chin quivers and my eyes threaten to water.

Katniss must really love me to volunteer.

This is the thought that breaks me. I once again hide my face in my mother's shirt and start sobbing.

"Prim! Prim, it's.. it's going to be alright." She tells me.

Her voice sounds shaky, I notice. She puts her arm around me and I even hear a sob or two from her.

When tears no longer come, I sit back up to find the reaping is over. I'm saddened by the fact that I missed seeing Katniss on television, but relieved I didn't have to watch myself break down.

I look up at my mother who has a tear-stained face and reddened eyes. She gives me a small smile.

She stands up and walks to the counter, starting to cut the loaf of bread that Mr. Mellark had dropped off earlier today. She joins me again, and hands me a small piece of it. I take a piece and nibble on it. I don't want to eat though, food doesn't appeal to me. I might throw up if I eat too much of it. So I sit it down on the table.

Mom sighs and takes a bite on the piece she had cut for herself. "I'm not sure how I'm going to survive these games," she says. "If we're both crying like this at just the reaping, imagine what it's going to be like once she…"

She can't bring herself to finish the sentence, but I know what she means. What will we be like once Katniss rides that silver plate up to the arena and the blood starts flowing? I send another prayer that the blood isn't my sisters.

I grab my mother's hand and squeeze it. "She'll come home." I say simply ad take another bite of bread. "She will. She can survive. She knows how to hunt and use weapons."

Mom slowly nods.

Once we finish our pieces of bread, mom puts the rest of the loaf away along with the strawberries that we didn't eat. She climbs into her bed. I don't want to sleep in my own bed. It more than likely still smells like Katniss. So, I climb into bed with my mother and she puts her arms around me. I face away from her and I find comfort in feeling her staggered breath on my back.

I miss Katniss already. I miss her dearly. I think about what her experience in the arena will be like. Will she make allies? Will her and Peeta get along? Will District 12 have more than one victor by this time next year? No, I force myself to think, Katniss will come home.

I realize I'm crying. Again. I wish my body would stop shaking, but it won't.

Buttercup appears on the bed. I open my arms and I find myself holding my cat. I put my face into his fur and after a few more minutes of crying, fall asleep.

I dream of Katniss in the forest with Gale, just laughing and eating.

I wake the next morning and realize I'm in my bed alone. Katniss, I think, must be up already. I open my eyes and find Buttercup in my arms and myself in my mother's bed.

Oh, right.

My eyes sting and my body feels heavy.

I sigh and force myself up, I spot mom at the table, sitting beside the TV. I sit in the chair beside her and she offers me a strawberry, silently. I take it and eat it, realizing how hungry I am and how delicious the fruit is.

Mom seems much better than she was last night and gives me a small smile.

"If you don't want to go to school today you don't have to." She simply says. I nod but I decide to anyway. I promised Katniss that I would stay in school and I'll keep my promise to her.

At school, I get the occasional glance. The occasional mutter of apologizes. A pat on the back, a hug. I'm sick of it by the time I get home. I want to cry, thinking about what Katniss is doing right now. Is she at The Capitol? Is she meeting her stylist? Is she laughing with Haymitch? Joking about Effie?

For the rest of the day, I gorge on strawberries and fish stew. I know where to find strawberries and a few other things if we need them. I know that Gale will also bring us food while Katniss is gone. I also help mom organize all of her medicines.

Together, we dread the opening ceremonies.

* * *

><p><em>Review? <em>Gasp!

Please?

PLEASE?

**PLEASE?**


	4. Flames

My first thought is that Katniss looks stunning as she rolls out on her chariot, the last to come out. She's literally on fire – how her and Peeta's skinned isn't torched is beyond me. I think it must be some trick of the camera, or some other trick of the eye. The fire follows them, and it leaves them glowing. Even where they've been is glowing from the fire that's on her headdress, on her dress. It's on Peeta, also. They captivate everyone, and I even notice a smile from Katniss. She has to be enjoying the attention that she and Peeta are receiving. She's actually waving to the crowd, something I would never expect my sister to do. She blows kisses too, kisses that I've had on my forehead and my cheek. Kisses I've missed since she left. The crowd is cheering their names. Cheering on District Twelve for once. This is very good. Katniss'll get more sponsors, and that way she has a larger chance of winning! Their stylist, I think, is a genius. I hear someone yell his name is Cinna.

I'll have to remember to thank him if I do ever meet him.

I smile too. Good for Katniss. She deserves to be happy, especially before going into the t's almost a guarantee she'll come home, I force myself to think.

My second thought is about the hand that's attached to hers.

Katniss, I think to myself, is holding Peeta's hand? Why? To steady herself, possibly. Or maybe she and Peeta have grown close?

That close?

Being thrown in a fight to the death will do that to you, I guess. I wouldn't know. Is it allowed to hold hands? I wonder this aloud, but no one responds.

Gale, who pulled up another chair to our table which the TV sets on, doesn't look too happy. I can't decide if it's the kiss blowing, the hand holding, or the rose Katniss just caught but he can't deny that they're both amazing among the rest of the tributes. That they're being noticed. I know he's thinking that Katniss has a good chance of coming home, too.

"She's beautiful," I hear him murmur once, so quiet I could barely hear him. I smile to myself again. I knew he liked her.

I'm happy that the cameras stay on Katniss and Peeta more than the other tributes during Snow's speech. It's nice to see her. I tune him out. It's hard to suppress tears, seeing my sister in a line-up on TV, but I manage it well. Mother doesn't. Tears come for a few seconds to her, but they don't stay long. All she can say is "wow" at her little girl's dress, I guess.

I just stare at the screen, wide-eyed.

The horses go around the circle, into the odd building, and just like that the opening ceremonies are over.

My sister, Katniss Everdeen, has stolen the show with her fiery outfit. I hear something about the girl on fire, and decide that that's how I want Katniss to be remembered if she doesn't come home. As the fiery girl who died with a fight and a reason. I frown. What if she does die? How will she? What will her final thoughts be?

Gale, reading my thoughts, speaks. "She's going to do fine." He says firmly.

I nod.

"I hope so…" My mother says.

"I know so." He tells her. I smile at Gale reassuring my mother.

"Yeah! She'll be home and Buttercup will be hissing at her in no time!" I say as happily as I can with a fake smile.

This actually makes her laugh as she wipes some more tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry mom. If anyone has a chance, it's Katniss."

"She'll be a changed person when she comes back." Gale says, as if an afterthought.

I had never thought of that. He's right, though. Of course he's right. If she wants to win, she'll have to kill. Killing people will change anyone. I frown at the thought and ask how different he thinks she'll be.

He shrugs and leans back in his chair. Mom opens her mouth as if to say something, but closes it again. She knows he's right too.

For a while, we sit in silence.

"That doesn't mean she isn't Katniss...Even if she is known as the girl on fire or whatever those people," he says as if they're a piece of dirt, "were calling her." He reassures us.

I nod. It'll be my sister still. She'll still love me. She'll just be more broken then she already is. She'll be more protective. She'll have nightmares. She'll be paranoid even more. That's all he's saying.

"She's still my sister." I mutter. No matter what happens to Katniss, through and through, I'm going to love her no matter what. I'll help her if she's a broken, jagged soul instead of the one that left to hunt with Gale on reaping day.

Gale smirks and nods. "It's a good thing you're being so strong." He says. "Most families break down and barely get through." I'm not sure which of us he's talking to, but I like to hope that he's speaking to me.

I haven't even cried today.

I blush as I think about how many times I cried yesterday though. Seven at the least, I'd say. More if Buttercup hadn't been there to comfort me.

He lays in my lap now, a big fluff of orange fur. He purrs, almost asleep I suspect. I pet him.

"Well, Buttercup helped." I say simply. The cat picks up his head a little bit. Gale laughs, and mom smiles.

"I wouldn't be able to get through it without Prim." She says, shaking her head. I feel blush appear on my cheeks again, and stare down at Buttercup with his odd ears. He stares right back.

I don't want to be the strong one, I realize. I'm only twelve. My mother should be the strong one. Our roles are twisted. Somehow though, it's nothing new. I expected having to be the strong one.

"Thanks for coming, Gale." Mom tells him.

"You're very welcome. I'll be back tomorrow! I'll bring some of the family, too." He says as he's standing up from his chair. He says goodbye and leaves.

Mom and I crawl into bed together and I think more about Katniss' dress.

I can still see it as I close my eyes to go to sleep. I doze off. In my dream, the dress and Katniss is going fast, the chariot she's standing in being pulled by beautiful white horses, leaving behind a trail of beautiful but dangerous fire.

Peeta is giving her a loving look and squeezing her hand. Katniss looks scared, but as if she doesn't mind that his hand on top of hers.

I'm behind them, in the dust. Just watching them leave. I can't move, and they get further and further until I can no longer see them.

Mom tells me the next morning I was smiling in my sleep.

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

_**Please**_?

I won't kill you.

**_I'll love you forever~~_**


	5. Scores

Yay! Reply to reviews~!

justthatcool; thank you! That means a whole lot! I try. :D

* * *

><p>Most of the time, District 12 doesn't like to speak of the games because it's too depressing, too jagged, too harsh.<p>

Not this year.

On Saturday, the day after the ceremonies, everyone's whispering about Katniss' fiery debut, everyone's murmuring about "the girl on fire." They're talking about Peeta, also.

I've decided I love this name for Katniss. It's a good way for her to be known. It's very fitting for her. I realize in the middle of the day that I'm actually excited to see the interviews and if Katniss will do well, or what she'll be wearing.

That won't be until tomorrow though.

Words were never my sister's strong-suit. Actions speak louder than words, and she uses actions. She talked the most to me, and she never said all that much.

My heart pains and my throat tightens at the thought of her telling me to tuck in my shirt. I realize the little things I didn't even think for a second that I'd miss. Now, however, I realize that I miss them like I would miss the air I breathe if it were to go far away.

I swallow down my emotions though. I need to be strong for my mom, for my sister, for Gale even.

_The games haven't even started and you're a mess already,_ I think to myself. I also throw in that I need to get a grip.

Later on, I milk Lady afterschool and take a trip to The Hob to trade some food for it. We're running low on it, and Gale isn't going to hunt until tomorrow. The Hob is a dark place, and I feel like I don't belong here as soon as I walk in. it's filled with the smell of dust, and the floor is dark. Kind of scary, too. My heart's beating in my chest and I think I should have asked Gale to come with me. He knows this place backwards and forwards. Or mom at the least.

I wonder what Katniss has done today. Today was the day of the session.

I have a feeling she had a bow in her hand during the whole session.

I find a lady known as Greasy Sae. I know Katniss talks about her, and they trade with her often, but I've never really had conversation with her. She gives me a wide, genuine smile.

"Well, if it isn't little Prim! I haven't seen you in years!"

A give a small smile in return and slightly nod, embarrassed. I hate it when people say that – I never know what to reply.

"Y-yeah. Could… uh... could you maybe… uh…"

"You're Katniss' sister, aren't you?" A sad look appears on her face. I'm sure she remembers me crying and thrashing at the reaping, and I don't want to think about Katniss in the arena, so I just slowly nod my head.

"Dear. Dear oh dear. Here," she says and hands me an old jar that was used for jelly years ago filled with blueberries. She hands me another, this one filled with dark grapes. I look up at her, curiously. "Take them. It's the least I can do for your family."

"But…" I hold up the goat milk. Sae just shakes her head and refuses it take it.

I thank her three times and run back home with a smile.

* * *

><p>Mom and I decide to save the berries. So we each just eat a few while waiting for Gale to show up, and put them away.<p>

Gale finally arrives, and a few minutes after, The Captiol's anthem plays. I won't get to see Katniss tonight. Just a picture. Tonight's the scores. Of course, Katniss is last being the female tribute from District 12.

All the other tributes flash, and as usual, the careers so far have the highest score. District 11 finally starts. The little girl got a seven! I smile to myself at this. I don't know why, when she could be my sister's murderer. When Rue and her score fades away, Peeta's picture pops up along with an eight. Gale scoffs. I have to stop myself from standing up in shock. I didn't think Peeta would do well! I expected a five, maybe six. But an eight? We really do have a chance this year!

That means… Katniss' score has to be high. Katniss has to get a nine or a ten. Especially if she shot a few arrows.

My heart beats, and I feel so many emotions as Peeta's picture fades. Katniss' picture appears, along with a flashing eleven underneath.

I jump up and yell. Mom starts to cry, smiling and clapping. I think she's praying too.

Gale has a smirk on his face. "That's my Catnip." He says. "Just one point shy from perfection!"

I'm too giddy to reply. I scoop up a sleeping Buttercup in my arms, who's now awake and scared, and start twirling around without even thinking about it. Mom laughs and so does Gale.

Katniss got an eleven!

An eleven!

If today hasn't been what you call a good day, then I don't know what is. To top it all off, tomorrow is Sunday – we get to take a break. Besides Gale, and if she was here, Katniss. He'll be up early, hunting for us and his family.

I'm so proud of my sister. Buttercup meows and kicks his feet in my arms. In return, I pet his head.

I'm not as scared that Katniss won't return home now. Now, I'm almost certain that it'll be our district having Parcel day.

It'll be our district celebrating instead of mourning this year.

My sister's going to come home, I force myself to believe.

In the midst of it all, Gale leaves to go back home.

"Maybe… Maybe we can all get through this. Including her." Mom says silently.

I nod and sit beside her, putting Buttercup in my lap.

"She will. She'll come home. She has just as good of a chance as any career does."

I dread the arena, though.

* * *

><p>Want more?<p>

_**REVIEW.**_

Just kidding. Seriously though, please, review. It'll make me super, duper happy and put a smile on my face all day.

Don't you want a girl smiling?


	6. Confessions

Ohmigoodness, you guys are the best. ;~;

LET ME LOVE YOU.

I tried to do the interiews justice. But I don't think I did. Le sigh. I tried my best though - promise!

Luvlife113: Aw, thank you. c: I'm glad you're enjoying it - I'll keep it going!  
>Evanescence918: Aw, yay. I just go back to 12 year old me, ha. You'll see in this chapter. :D<br>Whitney: Thank you!  
>Mimic: Hopefully I didn't let you down.<br>A: THANK YOU FOR CRITIQUING ME. I need it. See, have I a downfall when it comes to writing. I like to write when I'm tired. That's when I'm most inspired. So I don't notice when I make tiny mistakes. And I hate to re-read what I've written.  
>BLue PEnguin: YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST SO YOU KNOW. Don't worry - I'm going going to keep going with it.<p>

* * *

><p>It's Sunday.<p>

If today was any other day, I would awake to find that Katniss isn't home. That she's out hunting with Gale, and that she'll be home soon with food.

The only difference is that she's not hunting. She won't be home soon.

I sigh and sit up from bed when I wake up. I half expect her to come through the door with some berries, fish or bird but I have to sit there and convince myself that she won't.

She's in The Capitol and tonight's the interviews. She's probably getting ready for them, preparing with Effie and Haymitch.

I wonder if Haymitch and Katniss are getting along. They seem the type that would clash if they even just met in a store. Katniss can be pretty tolerating of people if it's important that they get along, so I assume the two aren't fighting.

Effie I can't even guess what she'll be like with Katniss. Katniss doesn't like anyone from The Capitol.

I'm excited to see what my sister will look like tonight. Will she be on fire again? And Peeta, also. How will he do in the interviews? I remember that Peeta was always great with words. Will he blow away the competition?

Gale comes a few hours later, and gives us some food to last the week. He informs my mother and I that he wants to spend tonight with his family, but that tomorrow night we'll all get together to watch.

I'm dreading tomorrow night. It's the first day in the arena. I hope that Katniss runs away from the cornucopia tomorrow. Knowing her though, she'll run right for it.

Mom and I find ways to make the hours in the day pass. We sew together, she braids and unbraids my hair, I pet buttercup, we clean the house and organize the food.

Finally, The Capitol seal appears on or small television and the anthem plays. We take our seats at the table. She grabs my hand and I give her a reassuring squeeze.

On the TV, mom and I see Katniss line up on the stage and give each other a large smile.

She looks ravishing once again as she sits in her seat.

She's wearing a beautiful dress that's made to look like a flame, sticking with the Girl on Fire theme. It's reflective gems, and your eye is brought to it each time she makes any movement. If it's not the dress, it's the fact that she's my sister and she looks absolutely beautiful.

Either way, I can't get my eyes off of her. Then Ceaser shows up.

He's a baby blue this year, with a suit that's just as insane as every year. I'm not sure why The Capitol considers this fashion, and an okay thing to wear. A skirt and blouse for formal occasions, and a shirt and pants for others are good enough for me. Not something as fancy as The Capitol people are always shown wearing. Like pink wigs.

Finally, it starts. He tells a few jokes to get the ball rolling. I laugh at the jokes that he tells, because I think he's actually funny, and then the interviews start. The District 1 girl is the first to be interviewed.

My nose scrunches at what the blonde girl, I learn her name's Glimmer, is wearing. You can see just about everything on her. I can see how this would get her sponsors, but I still don't like it. I look away and just listen for the remainder of her interview.

Soon enough, District 1's over and 2's up. Both of these tributes still scare me, and their interviews only reinforce those feelings.

Everything about them is just scary. From the look in their eyes to their hair.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

None of these interest me. Besides the District 4 girl. She has a beautiful dress on, and I love the way they presented her - her angle. She seems nice enough to me. She doesn't hold a candle to Katniss though.

9.

None of these make an impression on me. I sigh. Will Katniss be on soon? She's all I want to hear on these interviews. Maybe I should have paid more attention to what her competition is, though.

10.

Why would I want to know her competition? If I don't learn them now, I will in the arena at least. Even if I don't want to, I don't have much of a choice but to.

11.

The little girl steps up. I almost forgot about her. What she's wearing makes me smile. She's got wings on her outfit. She's so small compared to all the other tributes – but I assume that if I was in the games, I would be very small too.

"You like her, don't you?" Mom comments.

I nod. If Katniss and Peeta weren't her compeition, I might be rooting for her. The crowd cheers as she walks away.

The boy from eleven doesn't say much. But I didn't expect him to say much.

I probably wouldn't talk if I were about to die and in his position too.

12.

Finally, they call Katniss Everdeen.

I almost jump out of my seat again, but I keep myself seated. Katniss looks beautiful, scared to me but beautiful, as she's walking to Ceaser.

The first thing the blue-haired interviewer asks her is what's impressed her the most about The Capitol. Katniss hesitates, but I know before she even opens her mouth she'll say something about the food. That's always been her way. Not the flashy buildings or fashion, but what keeps you alive. She does – she answers with the lamb stew. I smile. Katniss always liked stew of any kind. Plums also, which Ceaser says is in the stew.

He makes another joke that I laugh at, one about him eating too much of the stew. I shouldn't be laughing, and I don't know why I am. This is Capitol humor. Mom shoots me a glance, but then looks right back at the television.

Ceaser asks Katniss' opinion on her outfit the night of the ceremonies. I know she'll only have good things to say about it. Anyone would love that outfit and the dress she's wearing right now. Especially the citizens of The Capitol.

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burnt alive?" My sister replies. I smile. That sounds more like her. That sounds like the happy her. The audience is howling with laughter that I miss what Ceaser says to her.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either. I mean, look at it!"

I'm surprised at this. Katniss never seemed the type to care about what she's wearing, especially dresses and costumes. It's hard to picture Katniss without dirt on her or without boots on. She's on television now with a dress and high heels on, though. It just doesn't seem like her. I guess that she jst doesn't get to choose what she wears, though.

Katniss spins, holding out her skirt. It looks wonderful, each reflective gem catching all the lights and making the dress look like it's catching fire. Ceaser tells her to do it again, and she does.

I see mom mouth a silent "wow" and the audience is cheering. I realize I'm smiling at how beautiful my sister looks and wishing it was me instead of her on that stage.

She grabs Ceaser's arms, looking as if she's going to fall over. She tells him that she's dizzy. He catches her before she can tumble to the ground.

This doesn't feel like my sister. But it's her, alright. I wonder if she's going for girly, like the District 1 girl is going for sexy and provocative. Katniss, however, couldn't pull off girly no matter how hard she tries.

She seems to be doing a good job though.

Finally, Ceaser asks her about her training score. Katniss beams, her face lighting up. She takes a glance at the gamemakers however and looks nervous. "Um… All I can say is I think it was a first."

What in the world happened in that private session? I picture Katniss doing flips, firing arrows with deadly accuracy. Apparently, that's not the case as the gamemakers laugh and nod at her.

Of course out of all the tributes, my sister would be the one to blow the gamemaker's minds.

Ceaser asks the question we're all thinking but Katniss just refuses, saying they're not supposed to give that information out. Ceaser just accepts this as he should.

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping and you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?"

Oh. Oh, that's me. My blood feels like ice and I freeze in my chair at the mention of me. I blush, emotions running through me. Mom nudges my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile.

This is Katniss we're talking about. She won't say anything bad or embarrassing. I still, however, feel so nervous.

"Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything."

I smile and whispering, hoping Katniss can hear it, that I love her too. And that I miss her.

I realize the crowd's quiet. They want to know about me? I'm not that interesting. As Katniss says, I'm Prim. I'm twelve. That's about it.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" The blue haired interviewer asks. I feel now as if he's asking questions too personal, that was between our family, but I'm okay with it if Katniss tells him everything that happened for some reason.

"She asked me to try really hard to win." I nod, remembering the scene. I'm glad that Katniss left it at that. I'm not sure I can handle more memories of that day.

"And what did you say?"

"I swore I would."

Katniss' buzzer goes off and she returns to her seat as Ceaser wishes her luck.

I smile to myself. I miss her.

Peeta comes up, but I don't pay much attention to his interview – too caught up in what Katniss said. The whole time she was discussing me with Ceaser, in front of all of Panem, the whole audience was quiet. Does that mean the rest of Panem was too? Why would they want to know about me so badly? Mom's intently listening to Peeta's interview, but I zone it out until he says something about a crush.

I knew he's had girlfriends before. I wonder who he's crushing on and start to listen.

"But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." He says.

"Does she have another fellow?" Ceaser asks. That's more than likely the case for him. Why else wouldn't he go after her? I start to feel bad for Peeta.

"I don't know, but lots of boys like her." In my mind, I run through a list of girls he could possibly be talking about. Only Madge, the Mayor's daughter, comes up though.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Ceaser asks. Madge will certainly be waiting. If he wins, any girl will happily take him as a boyfriend.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't work in my case."

"Why ever not?"

Because Madge wouldn't want him just because he's a victor. She has money, she doesn't need. She has a nice house, she doesn't need one from Victor's Village.

"Because… Because… she came here with me."

The crowd goes crazy. I'm confused. Mom's wide-eyed.

"Oh my.." She says.

Then everything clicks.

Peeta likes Katniss.

"I knew it!" I yell. I approve of Peeta. He's nice! I've always liked him. He would be good for Katniss, I think. I switch positions in my chair, now sitting on my knees – excited. I have a wide grin on my face. The cameras are on Katniss, who looks embarrassed. She looks as if someone just said her most embarrassing secret, like someone's exposed her. She's trying to cover her face, and her face is as red as fire.

I giggle at her reaction. Katniss couldn't ever imagine a guy liking her. Especially Peeta.

I'm happy Peeta likes Katniss. She needs someone to marry. But… my mind goes back to Gale.

Gale loves Katniss. I know that for a fact.

How will he react to Peeta's announcement?

I can't sit down for the rest of the night, and I don't even pay attention to the rest of the interviews.

I forget about everyone else's. I can't even remember what the District 4 girl looked like anymore. Peeta has stolen the spotlight.

Mom forces me to bed eventually, but in my mind I see all the little things Peeta's done.

The hand holding. I remember years ago when he gave Katniss two loaves of burnt bread. I don't know where we'd be without that bread. The way he looked at Katniss the day of the reaping. His announcement tonight.

Peeta's liked her all along. What he did tonight wasn't for any kind of show. He was telling the truth, I concur.

* * *

><p>YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. I LOVE YOU.<p>

KEEP REVIEWING.

PLEASE?

_PLEASE._

I'll give you guys lamb stew and cheese buns! :D


	7. Secrets

THANK YOU;

Evanescence [is it alright if I call you that? :o] and micmic022!

Whistlewind Wolf [nice URL, btw.]: Gracias for the criticism! c: And I'm glad you like the way I'm presenting her. That's actually how I've been trying to present her, and I'm glad you can see that.

Is it me or are these chapters getting longer?

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2: THE GAMES<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed and prepared myself.<p>

Today was the start of the arena. Today was when worrying about Katniss really started. Today was when I would really have to make sure mom gets through. Today I don't know how many times I'm going to silently ask that Katniss gets out unharmed.

Because when the bloodbath begins, who knows what's going to happen?

School is canceled for the games. Which just increases my anxiety.

Gale comes and visits us in the morning to just talk about the interviews and watch the first part with us. I can tell he's angry and bitter, probably over Peeta's confession. I knew Gale loved her. Maybe he knew all along? Peeta's had plenty of girlfriends before Katniss though, so no one could have really known that Peeta was in love with her.

I just had a feeling about it. A guy feeling that actually turned out to be correct.

He also might be angry, thinking that Katniss is conforming to The Capitol ways. She seems like she's enjoying herself, talking about the food and her clothes. She deserves to enjoy herself before all hell breaks lose when that gong goes off.

He tells us how he thinks Katniss looked stunning, how great she did, and what she could've done to be better for her interviews. I agree with almost everything he says. Mom just quietly listens, nodding her head sometimes. I think she's too immersed, thinking about what Katniss could be doing this very minute, trying to figure out what she's thinking, that she could be dead in the next hour.

None of us know. It's the elephant that fills the room as we all try to distract ourselves, we wonder if Katniss is going to be alright. We make chit-chat until finally, the anthem plays. The games start and we gather around the kitchen table to watch.

The arena, which we are now seeing for the first time, looks like a lush forest. I sigh of relief. This is perfect for Katniss. I spot a bow in the Cornucopia, which is even more perfect for Katniss.

The gamemakers left the bow for her.

The tributes rise on their metal plates, and I spot her. She's wearing a green shirt, a black jacket with her Mockingjay pin on it and has her hair in a braid. Her eyes dart around, looking at the arena.

I hope that she makes a run for it. I hope she doesn't spot the bow and she doesn't run in towards the bloodbath.

Of course, Katniss was always a rebel. If Haymitch told her to run...

The gong rings. Katniss is dazed for a few seconds.

"GO!" I yell at the TV after a second or two, not caring Gale and mom are giving me a look.

Katniss runs towards the giant horn, grabbing some bread and plastic in the process. I realize I'm actually biting the end of my hair. I stop.

She picks up a backpack, a bright orange one, and starts a tug-of-war with another tribute. I bury my face in my hands, still forcing myself to watch, hoping that she'll leave the pack and run away into the forest - get in a tree and hide.

But she doesn't.

She doesn't take the bag until the tribute she's fighting with is dead from a knife, a knife thrown from the District 2 girl. The one who scares me. She scares me even more with the smile she gives my sister. Apperantley, Katniss is freaked too. She runs. I notice the blood, probably from the tribute, on her face.

I remember her name is Clove. The massive girl throws another knife, and a sound that probably isn't human finds its way out of my mouth. I yell at the screen again.

Katniss uses the pack to stop the knife from hitting her, lodging he knife into it, and makes her way into the forest.

I beam.

Katniss made it through the bloodbath. My sister made it through one of the worst parts. With a bag full of something, too! I realize I'm standing and sit back down in my seat.

Mom sighs and relaxes in hers.

"Well, thank goodness..." She whispers. Gale just smiles.

The television stays on the rest of the bloodbath though, no matter how badly I want to see Katniss. I close my eyes and tell myself not to watch as it eventually dwindles down to the careers who, of course, make an alliance and leave. The cannons start.

Eleven shots.

Eleven families are mourning tonight.

I notice that Peeta isn't one of the dead.

The two tributes from two stay close together. And the cameras stay on them for a little while. They discuss Katniss as they're sitting and eating food stolen from the Cornucopia. For some reason, it makes me angry. They shouldn't be allowed to even know who my sister is.

"She's dangerous." The boy says.

"Then, let's kill her." Clove says as if she's asking him to pass the salt.

"I plan to."

"We'll give them a good show alright."

"You know she got an eleven?"

Mom looks taken aback. She looks pale and I might have seen her hands shaking. I put my legs up, put my arms around my knees, and bury my face in them, hoping to block out the world.

I don't want to be the strong one.

Gale has a snarl on his face. The cameras show Peeta, hiding. Listening to the careers. He looks as devastated as we do. I almost smile. He'll help her. He won't let her down.

I notice the girl from District 1 has Katniss' bow. I frown, wishing I could give it to Katniss. She doesn't even know how to use it. She's tried a few times, tried to hit a bird or even a rock. No luck.

I scoff. She just needs to give it over to a real hunter. My sister would take it happily.

After a few minutes, once the careers begin to be boring, they cycle through the different cameras - showing the tributes that are alive. Katniss is one. I smile when I see her. The little girl from eleven is one also. This makes me happy, happy to know she got away and that she's safe. She seems to have a loot of her own - a pair of socks. I see them on her hands as we see her on the cameras. She's picking a few berries.

Then, all of the sudden, it switches to one of the careers ganging up on Peeta. I gasp, suddenly afraid for his life. Gale's eyes are screaming "run, run away." Mom watches intently. She must be scared too.

They start to jump on Peeta like any other tribute. They bruise his face and leg pretty well and cut his arm, too. Thankfully, Peeta is very good at defending himself and at words. He convinces them that he wants to help them find Katniss. All of Panem knows though that he's just trying to protect her. It's good he's siding with the careers.

For some odd reason, they let him join

They decide calling him "loverboy" is a good nickname for him. They give him a bandage for his arm.

Gale looks like he's ready to punch a wall at this. I smile. He does love her. They both do.

Nothing very interesting happens. We get to see Katniss walking every now and then, setting up a snare once, and she seems like no other tributes have bothered her. She seems thirsty. She must be searching for water.

Nighttime cloaks the arena and everything seems simple, calm and quiet for a minute.

If it weren't for the girl.

I facepalm. The girl's stepping on twigs, very loudly with smoke going up in the air. I tell the girl she's an idiot, but I don't think she can hear me through the screen.

"I don't think yelling at the TV is going to do much good, Prim." Mom says. She sounds worried. I just bury my head in my legs again.

Gale shrugs. "Just let her." He simply states. Mom sighs.

I assume it's hours before the other tributes find her. It's the careers and Peeta. I close my eyes again as another tribute dies.

Or so I think. I slightly open an eye.

The careers have left her almost dead. She's laying by the fire, bleeding from a wound of a knife. They go through her things, find nothing, and keep going.

I hold my breath, feeling uneasy for some reason. They now notice that the tribute isn't dead. Peeta ends up saying he'll do it. I frown and shake my head. That doesn't sound like Peeta.

The cameras stay on the careers as Peeta goes off to kill the girl. The careers discuss Peeta, and one says they should just kill him. Others want to keep him. It's their best chance of finding "her." They're calling her simple-minded.

I'm right along with Gale when it comes to punching a wall at this comment. They're manipulating poor Peeta. No District 12 tribute would normally side with the careers in the games for this reason. He's doing it simply to protect Katniss and they want to use him to find her.

It switches to the camera of Peeta and the girl. He's not killing her. Instead, he's got her head in his lap. His fingers are going through her hair, and he's murmuring something about bread, ovens and flour. Eventually her eyes flutter shut, and he runs back to the careers. He tells them that she's dead, and the cannon goes off - proving his point.

My eyes tear. I knew Peeta wouldn't be able to kill someone.

Gale scoffs. "Does he really have to be so noble?" He says.

Mom glares at him. "If that was Katniss, wouldn't you want someone to be with her?"

Gale's silent.

The careers walk off, and a few minutes later, Katniss jumps out of the large tree they were near. That the girl was near. My eyes are wide, and I nearly scream. Mom does gasp, loudly. My sister was there the whole time. The audience didn't even know.

She knows Peeta's with the careers now. She seems fine with it as she smirks, which leaves me confused.

"That's my Catnip." Gale says.

Katniss has made camp in a tree. I smile because this is such a Katniss move. She's so smart and sly.

"I would've never thought..." Mom says. I nod happily. She knows the careers are after her.

"How about that for simple minded." I say aloud. Mom laughs. I don't think I've heard her laugh that loud in a long time.

That night, I can't sleep. I do, however, convince mom to. Even with Buttercup in my arms though, I can't convince sleep to come.

So I stay awake and wonder what Katniss is doing this very minute.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEWWWWW. <strong>_

_**I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVERRR~**_


	8. Memories

YAY, MORE REVIEWS TO REPLY TO. YOU CAN JUST SKIP THIS.

duckinthehat; Hahaha, thank you! I'll keep writing if you keep reading!

Evanescene: You're awesome. You deserve some award; you've commented on each of my chapters! I'm starting to really look forward to it now, lol.

Whistlewind Wolf: Lolol, you rock. Oh goodness, I enjoyed writing it too much. You should've seen me snickering at my laptop when I was, listening to some music. I'm sure I sound like Annie, but whatev. Annie's awesome. I was especially snickering at the Katniss was always a rebel line. I couldn't help myself. I didn't even notice I wrote Catching Fire! Wow. I'm glad that you like that, because I totally didn't mean for that. I can think of a better word probably, but that's just me enjoying writing and being too unseriousness to write something else~

* * *

><p>Without Katniss, I start remembering all the times that we've shared together. All the things that might not happen ever again if she doesn't come home. Like when I was seven and the sirens went off during school.<p>

The siren that meant there had been an accident in the coal mines.

I was glued to my chair, waiting for her to appear in the door. And she did. We ran together to the mines. She never left me behind.

That was the day we found out my dad had died.

Mom thinks it's a good idea to go to Gale's house tonight to see his family and watch the games with them. I think Buttercup will be okay if he's left alone for the night. We'll be back and it'll be nice to get out of the house. So I agree we should go and when it's around time that the games start, we leave.

On the way to his house, we pass the bakery. This connects with the memory of all the times with Katniss that she let me stop and admire the cakes, the cakes that Peeta had decorated ironically.

That was nice of her.

I want her to be walking with us, right beside me, with a snarl on her face like she has most of the time. I even miss that.

She's in the arena though. I may never get to walk beside her again if things aren't in our favor.

We finally make to Gale's house, where we're greeted by the rest of his siblings. They're telling me they love my hair, they're giving me hugs, they're telling me that Katniss has done a great job so far. Gale gives me a hug too and I notice that Gale smells somewhat like Katniss - a mix of sweat, wind, and grass.

I like it.

The TV is overtaken by the anthem and the seal, and we all take our seats to watch the games.

It picks up where it left off - Katniss jumping out of the tree. The cameras stay on her as she walks to get a rabbit out of the snare she had made earlier and cooks it on a fire. I sigh, thanking whoever there is to think that she's safe. I knew she would be. It's still nice to see her though. She starts eating the rabbit. This is Katniss showing the audience she can hunt. She tries to camouflage her backpack with dirt, failing. Vick asks what she's doing.

Gale explains the rabbit and having to conceal her bag or the other tributes will see it. Vick lets out an "ohhhhh." I can't help the small smile that appears on my face. I always liked Vick. He makes me smile without even trying.

Something's wrong with Katniss. What, I don't know. She's walking funny though, and the cameras are staying on her. The day is not eventful. Katniss walking, the careers planning and talking, Peeta looking worried when they aren't looking and gaining a knife, the other tributes in hiding. Even little Rue, the girl from eleven is hiding.

They show Katniss resting on camera and I realize it's water she needs. I frown. Why doesn't Haymitch just send her some? Gale's mother asks this aloud, and we all contemplate on it.

Haymitch must know what he's doing if he's not sending water.

Night falls again.

A day that's not interesting. Katniss and everyone else is sure to get it tomorrow night. The gamemakers hate boring days such as this one. Tomorrow they'll have to do something to make it more entertaining for Capitol citizens.

Mom and I walk home, with Gale as our guide seeing how it's gotten dark. He tells us goodnight as we reach our house. It isn't far from his.

I walk inside to find Buttercup standing at the door, looking angry at being abandoned. I scoop him up in my arms, give him a hug and start to pet him.

I remember the day that Katniss almost drown Buttercup.

He had shown up at our doorstep, and kept showing up. I decided to name him after the flower. Eventually, I just kept him in the house. Mom during this time had just laid in bed with wide eyes. Katniss was too busy trying to take care of us to notice when I had slowly moved the cat in.

When Katniss figured it out though, it wasn't a pretty scene. I remember Katniss yelling, me crying, and her storming out afterwards. I immediately looked for Buttercup for comfort, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Katniss came in a few minutes later, holding a soaking wet Buttercup by the back of his beck and a look on her face I could only describe as grief.

"...Sorry." She mustered and ran out.

I dried off the cat, and from that day on Buttercup hated Katniss. That still hadn't changed.

I miss my sister.

I'm halfway asleep on the couch when a few knocks come from the door. Mom gives me a look, asking with her expression who that could be, and I shrug. She answers and two men come into our home - one of them slung over the other's shoulder.

They smell horrible and are almost as black as the night.

I rise to my feet, putting Buttercup on the ground, and join my mother's side.

"P-pick ax through the foot. Accident." The one who has the man slung over his shoulder simply says.

Shoulder-man just groans.

Mom nods and instructs the man to lay the other on our long table and he does so.

I watch her and receive things for mom as she quickly takes care of the man. The ax has made it through his boot and left a hole in the middle of his foot. I get a few things as she asks him questions, simple questions, while she sterilizes the wound and stitches it up. I learn that his name's Ronald. She's asking him if he has a family by the time she's putting an old but clean cloth on and tapes it. A wife named Briana. Mom's probably overdoing it, but its better to overdue than to not do enough. She tells him he'll be fine, nothing major was hit or hurt, almost was, but to not walk on it for a while.

I hope that he won't be in the mines tomorrow. Knowing this district though, they'll find something for him.

They leave and I think about what would happen if Katniss was here. She would just slip outside until they left. She isn't cut out for things like this. She's not cut out for killing people either, really.

My sister shouldn't have to kill anyone.

I remember when we watches games together. She would scoff at all the comments Ceaser and everyone else who narrates makes. We would even make jokes out of them sometimes. They really do make ridiculous comments. I've been too immersed to notice what they're saying these games though.

I put Buttercup back in my lap and pet him until he falls asleep. I sigh. I wonder what's going to be in store for Katniss tomorrow night.

If I could chose, I wouldn't watch the games. But I can't.

I wonder what life was like before all of this. Where games didn't exist, and neither did hunger. Where all of what the continent used to be, statesville or something, was like The Capitol.

Except not as weird.

Almost everyone was fed, everyone seemed happy, they fought hard to become what they were. They fought many wars, and look what we all have turned it into. I'm sure the President before all of this didn't know this is what it was going to become.

A place where everyone's scared all of the time.

I remember when Katniss and I were little, and being with our father. These days, I have to think hard to remember what his face looked like. A skinny face, grey eyes and a large nose. It seemed like eons ago when we sat outside of that mine and waited for him to come up the elevator.

Katniss and I were bundled together under the blanket a stranger had given us, drinking something warm. I believe it was coffee, but I don't exactly remember. She woke up before I did, and left the blanket to only me eventually. Katniss was always like that. Giving me the food she "didn't want," the blanket she "didn't need," the cat that's "another mouth to feed," volunteering for me.

My sister all along has done everything for me.

I realize now that mom's silently sitting on the couch, looking defeated. I frown, grab her hand and we go to the bed. Buttercup joins us.

"She's going to survive... Keep holding on." I hear mom whisper.

I hope she does for my and Katniss' sake.

* * *

><p>Are you~<p>

Are youuuu~

Coming to the review box~

Where you left nice things~

For me to read.

Strange things were written there;

how said would it be

if you didn't leave anything

for me to see.

[If you didn't guess, that was to the tune of The Hanging Tree. And also me saying, purty please review my story.]


	9. Burns

So; at this moment in time, I'm...

Eating Twizzlers, listening to Shinedown, should be writing an English paper, wearing something I call my "Gryffindor gloves" [Guess what they look like?], drinking carbonated water, texting my friend Ashley and IMing Janna and Dell.

It's such a great time to write~

**nataliemarrs: **Why, thank you! I'm glad you like it! Keep reading on and I'll eventually finish the games!

**Evanescene: **Sorry it took so long! Kinda got grouned. So;

* * *

><p>Gale's decided that tonight he wants to watch the games with his family. I'm happy that he's chosen this. Happy because the tributes are going to get it for that "boring" night last night. If something happens to Katniss, I'm not sure I'd be able to stand it. This might be boring to Capitol citizens, but not to us. Any night that the arena holds my sister is a night that's too intense for me.<p>

The announcers have said that these games are shaping up to the best games yet. The only way I'll like these games is if Katniss comes home. Then again we've never liked any of the games. Only The Capitol would.

An large silence hangs between me and my mother as we impatiently wait for the seal, signaling the start of another night of torture. Finally, the anthem plays and we settle anxiously into our kitchen chairs.

Katniss isn't shown on our screen. Instead, the red-headed girl from five, Lacey Davis, is shown in the dark arena. The cameras are showing Lacey stealing some food from the cornucopia, which the careers are camped nearby of. They don't notice, all sleeping. Peeta's shown, sleeping. He looks better, like he's healed a little more. She makes camp high in a cluster of trees. Poor Rue, the girl from district 11, is shown too. It looks as if she's collecting berries and rocks, for her slingshot I'd assume. She looks cold though.

The boy from district 3 is wandering, keeping alert.

Finally, Katniss is shown. I smile at seeing her. It feels like years since I've touched her. She's collapsed on the ground, which wipes my smile away immediately. She must be thirsty. I frown and look at my knees, trying to not watch my sister in distress. I would bring her water! If only I could! I wish I could sponsor or mentor her. I'd do a better job than Haymitch is right now. .

"Look! Look how close she is!" Mom almost yells.

I look at the screen again. The cameras have shifted to show that Katniss is just a few feet away from a lake. I want to yell at the screen, tell Katniss to get up, but as soon as my mouth opens my sister realizes and hops up. She quickly fills her canteen and purifies it. She takes gulps, and eventually makes camp in a tree. I breathe a sigh of relief. Katniss is okay for now.

All the tributes seem to be asleep, besides the district 3 boy and the boy for district 1 who's watching for the careers. The arena's quiet.

Too quiet, apperantley.

This is when the gamemakers strike.

The fireballs start and I gasp. Fire? Katniss hates burns. I hope that one of these don't touch her. Mom puts her hands over her mouth, as if that will stop her from yelling. I want to cover my eyes, but I can't. I need to see what Katniss does.

She falls out of the tree and she's running, running towards the lake. The cameras are showing Lacey and the district 3 boy barely noticing in their sleep.

The cameras are mostly on Katniss. After collecting her bearings and falling out of the tree, still in her sleeping bag, she's running. My sister can run fast, but I'm still worried. I'm hoping the gamemakers will just stop the fire, let Katniss rest. She needs it. She's been dehydrated for days, and they throw fire at her. The fireballs are aimed towards her, and she's doing whatever she can to dodge them.

A flame grabs her coat when she jumps over a burning log, however. I almost yell, but I know it won't do any good. So I refrain and keep my eyes glued to the screen. I think of the medicine's she could use for a burn while she's trying to stomp out the fire on her coat, eventually stuffing it in her bag.

Cold water, bandages, a certain gel that's very hard to make, an apple even and some expensive medicines that the Capitol is sure to have at their fingertips.

She stops for a while. She's green. Then the cameras immediately switch to the careers. They're discovering the fireballs and collecting all of their things in a hurry. Peeta looks very worried. Then again, they all do. But he especially. They get their things very quickly, and the fire starts to chase them the way it chased Katniss.

It switches back to Katniss, and there's a puddle of vomit beside her. The fire's getting near, so near I can almost feel the flames, and I yell at Katniss, I yell at the screen, to go.

The only reason she moves is to dodge the fireball aimed at her head. She ducks, and the flames nearly misses her. I yelp. I bite my lip and my eyes sting. Like I'm about to cry. I take a jagged breath to try to keep the tears from coming, and they don't seem to find their ways out of my eyes. This is good. I don't need to cry in front of mom. What if things get terrible, anyway?

I just want her safe.

As soon as she's up, another ball hits where she was. This fireball catches her hair, burning some off, but Katniss doesn't notice. I sigh of relief, thankful that Katniss had the good sense to stand up. It could've been worse. She's running again now. The announcers make some joke about the girl on fire, and a snarl appears on my face. Mom scoffs, saying something about how it's not very funny. She's crying. She'd be sobbing if I was crying too.

I sit in silence, not knowing exactly what to say as my sister's almost getting burnt to death by fireballs in front of us.

The careers are still running too, yet they've haven't been hit by a fireball. I sigh. Of course not. Rue, however, is being chased. She's running, huffing, carrying everything she can in her arms. She's as fast as Katniss is, if not faster. She makes it up a tree near the lake and stays up there as the fire stops. I breathe, relieved. I was worried about poor Rue.

The cameras go back to Katniss. She's stopped, as well as the fireballs. For now. She's studying her hair, when a fireball singes her leg. Katniss is yelling, and I find myself hugging my knees and hiding my head in my thighs as I hear my sister's yells on television. I guess that she puts it out, because when she stops screaming, there's a large, red burn on her calf. I'm chewing on my nails as she, I assume painfully, walks over to the small pond that's nearby. Good. Cold water is good for a burn. If anyone knows this, it's my sister. She eases her whole leg into it. Her hands also. I guess they're burned.

I think of what I could do for Katniss if she were here and burnt. Katniss hates burns. So do I, really. They're horrible. I can't imagine what she's feeling right now, especially with a burn that large. Now wonder she sits in the pond for a while, not minding if the careers find her, almost dozing off. They're running from the fireballs too, and they eventually find her.

Katniss runs. She gets up from her pond and climbs up a tree. That's also got to hurt, moving her burnt leg that fast. Her exposed hands against the rough bark can't help either. I can't help but to feel horrible for her as she gets up pretty high.

The careers start to crowd around the tree and the worry starts to set in.

Katniss calls down at them, asking them how things are going.

What? Katniss must have some kind of plan. Why is she asking the careers _how things are going?_ I shake my head. She wouldn't if there was no plan.

Cato, the guy from District 2, calls back up and tells her it's going pretty well. She says it's been a little hot, as a joke.

Mom and I don't laugh. I'm sure that The Capitol, however, finds this hilarious.

Oh, oh! That's what my sister is doing! She's trying to win the Captiol on her side! She wants them to like her so she can get good sponsors! I knew she had a plan. That's Katniss, always two steps ahead.

They try to climb the tree after her. With each person trying though, Katniss just climbs higher. This must be her berry-picking practice showing. The careers, with all of the training they have, are too big to get up that high. With each one, the branches crack. Cato, who's the first to try, falls flat on his back after his attempt. Glimmer tries too and gets as far as she can. She shoots bows at Katniss. Katniss laughs at how bad Glimmer is. I can't help but to laugh too. When there's some kind of humor in the games, you try to make the best of it.

The careers stand dumbfounded at the end of the tree, they're arguing.

"Well, what are we going to do?"  
>"Kill her!"<br>"That's what we're doing, idiot!"  
>"She's making us look stupid!"<br>"You guys, if I could just try to shoot her again!"  
>"Learn how to shoot a bow before you try shooting eighty feet in the air again, Glimmer!"<br>"Could Marvel fit up the tree?"  
>"No way am I climbing up there."<br>"Well, we can't just sit here!"  
>"Do you have a better idea genius?"<p>

Finally, Peeta pipes up. "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

Katniss must realize this too as she and the careers prepare for the night.

This doesn't help my anxiety that something might happen to Katniss. I'm worried now for what the morning will bring. Will my sister get out of the tree or will she be trapped up there?

No. She knows better than that.

Before the arena can completely be quiet, Katniss sits up and looks at the other tree.

The one Rue hid in earlier. Rue must be in it! My guess is confirmed as the cameras show the young girl in the tree, showing Katniss something.

Katniss looks up and there it is - the tracker jacker nest. My eyes widen and my heart is beating quickly. Oh no, Katniss... She's chosen the wrong tree. Katniss knows not to mess with the traker jackers though.

...Apperantley not.

I'm shown that I'm wrong as my sister grabs a knife and starts the climb up the tree. She saws the tree branch as the anthem of Panem plays and I can see from the expression on her face she's in pain. It must be her burnt hands.

I see what she's doing now, however. The nest is directly above the careers. If she can saw it off, they'll be forced to go away by angry tracker jackers. It's brilliant! Only my sister could think of that!

Well, Rue too.

The anthem's stopped and Katniss is forced to stop too. The sawing's too loud to just do it without any back noise. Katniss starts to climb back down and I see the silver parachute pass her.

When she reaches her small "camp," she opens the burn medicine. I smile. That's exactly what she needed.

Maybe Haymitch isn't such a bad mentor afterall, I think as Katniss rubs the medicine into her burns.

He may be just what she needs.


	10. Stings

Oh, you guys. T.T

If I was a squid, you would've made me ink.

You guys are awesome. You're what keeps me writing.

**whistlewind wolf**: So, you just made my life. i just want you to know that. Thank you!

**cmfgirl**: Why, thank you! Just because you asked, I'll write all three in her point of view.

* * *

><p>Morning arrives in the arena along with my anxiety.<p>

What will happen today? Will someone die? Will there be a fight? Will my mom and I be mourning by tonight? These questions swarm through my head as we wait for the games to start.

Gale's decided to join us since the worst is over for now. I have a feeling he'll leave when he thinks we need to just be by ourselves. I'm happy he knows when he should stay and when he should go.

After the seal is shown, my sister is. Katniss is still in tree. She's woken up and she's warned Rue that the tracker hacker nest is about to be sawed down. Rue leaves, quietly.

I can't help but to smile at this. This is what separates Katniss from the careers and those who are in it for the bloodflow. Katniss could have easily not have told Rue, gone onto sawing and been one tribute closer, maybe, to being victor and coming home. No, though. Katniss has a heart. She won't let little Rue from 11 be hurt. I guess being my big sister has done that to her. And it makes me proud to know that Katniss would do that.

Katniss starts sawing, but the tracker jackers know what's coming. Before she can get it down, she gets stung by three. This makes me worried. Poor Katniss... She's never been stung by a tracker jacker before. Then again, neither do I. She has no clue what she's in for. The nest drops, drops right on the careers - right as planned.

"What a rude awakening for them." Says Gale.

Katniss is holding onto the trunk for dear life. The bees are everywhere. the careers, plus Peeta, have woken up and they're scrambling - not sure what to do. Glimmer just sits there, trying to shoo them away. The district 4 girl, Ariel, does the same thing. I sigh. There has to be a better idea than that! If they just sit there they're going to die! Then again, that was Katniss' plan all along.

Cato, Peeta and a few more make a run for the lake that's nearby - a good choice. I more than likely wouldn't have thought of running to some water. In all honestly, I might have been doing what Glimmer and Ariel are. Trying to just get them to go away and leave me alone.

The venom finally reaches their brains, I guess. Glimmer starts yelling, as well as Ariel. Finally, Ariel runs off and Glimmer falls to the ground.

I think she's dead.

I know she's dead.

I don't know what to think of this. One of my sister's enemies is dead, but out there somewhere Glimmer's family's crying. They're mad at Katniss for dropping the nest on their daughter, their friend, their niece - whatever her relation is. This is the first time someone's died because of Katniss, though. I'm sure Katniss doesn't realize this, but for some reason, it just bothers me.

I see Gale out of the corner of my eye looking proud of Katniss. Mom's emotionless as she climbs down the tree. So I try to stay that way too and not show how bothered I am by this.

My sister makes her way back to the little lake she was in last time when the careers found her. I think she's trying to treat the stings that the tracker jackers have given her but I'm not sure.

I see that the stingers are out though, and that's good. My sister knows how to heal a tracker jacker sting, and that's really going to be to her advantage. Especially with three stings. They're all really large now. One looks like an apple kind of.

Katniss gets up, realizing something. She goes back to Glimmer's dead body - it looks disgusting. There's green ooze everywhere. If I didn't know that was Glimmer, I could mistake her for a bag of potatoes.

"That poor girl..." Mom says.

"That's nothing." Gale replies. "There's been a whole lot worse in the games before this one."

Mom stays silent because she knows he's right.

I see what Katniss is doing now - she's trying to get the bow from Glimmer. I figure this out as Katniss is using a rock to break the dead girl's fingers. Blegh. I wouldn't have ever been able to do that. She needs that bow though, I know. That silver bow could be if she's going to get out of the arena alive or not.

Katniss looks confused. She's looking around, eyes darting everywhere. What's going on in that mind of hers?

"The venom's taking effect." Gale says. I frown. Oh no. That's not good. How will she get away if she's seeing crazy things that aren't even there?

"Do this!" Katniss yells. She has to be forcing herself now. I guess even Katniss isn't strong enough to tear a bow from someone's bloody and swelled body. It's worth it, though. Tht much is for sure.

Finally, she gets both pieces of weaponry. Just as she does however, Peeta crashes through the trees.

Katniss has an arrow ready but she's not shooting it anytime soon. I can tell. My dizzy sister falls to the ground. I can hear Gale murmuring 'shoot him!'

"What are you still doing here?" Peeta yells. I realize I'm thinking the same thing. Katniss needs to run. Cato can come back any second now. "Are you mad? Get up! Get up! Run! Run!" He helps her up.

The hovercraft takes Glimmer.

I smile at the kindness Peeta's shown her. It's good fo Katniss to have someone who cares about her as much as Peeta does. If it weren't for Peeta, I don't know what would happen.

Cato crashes through now and Katniss runs. She's very clumsy as she does, falling and crashing into trees. Eventually she finds a pile of leaves and lays there. She's very still.

"She's... she's not dead. Right?" Mom pipes up.

"No! If she was dead, we'd hear the cannon." I reassure mom.

Gale nods. "Three stings couldn't kill someone."

The cameras switch back to Cato and Peeta. Cato looks angry, very angry. He lunges towards Peeta, armed with his sword. Peeta uses his hands to try and force Cato away.

I can't help my anxiety. I'm worried for Peeta. As I'm watching them struggle, I being to think thoughts that I'm not happy about. What if Cato overpowers Peeta? What if Peeta dies? Who's there to protect my sister after that?

Cato's face turns the color of the blood that runs through his veins. Peeta pulls out his knife shakily as Cato's on the ground, fallen. I'm willing to bet he's never held a knife up until this point unless he was cutting bread or something like that.

Immediately, Peeta's leg is pouring the blood. Peeta's slashing at Cato too, but Cato's good. Too good. He's dodging each time Peeta slashes at him. Cato almost gets him a few more times, but Peeta's good at blocking too. There was a reason he was great at wrestling in school. Cato's sword reaches Peeta's chest a few times. It's a fight that seems to go on for forever. I can't unglue my eyes from the fight. I nearly yell each time Cato gets near Peeta. Finally, Peeta knocks Cato over. He runs off in the direction of the river.

He chases after Peeta, but the blonde baker is faster. Cato lose him. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Good. It's good Peeta's safe.

The cameras show that little Rue's witnessed the whole thing from the trees. She stays there, awe-struck. Poor Rue...

The rest of the day is uneventful. Hunting, talking and that's about it. Lacey continues finding ways to dodge the careers and just about everyone else, including hiding out in a cave near the forcefield. She's still stealing food for the Cornucopia behind the careers backs.

Finally, the night falls. The camera shows Katniss - still laying in the pile of leaves. She looks peaceful. I can see that she's breathing, which calms my worries the tiniest bit.

I know she's okay for another day now.

As the games end for the night, Gale bids us goodbye. As he's walking home, I hear him say 'she may actually win this.'

I knew that all along.

* * *

><p>SO YOU GUYS<p>

YOU SHOULD

LIKE

REVIEW.

Please?

I'll love you.


	11. Friends

_Juliette-Kissrose_: Why, thank you. c: I will keep on writing!

_Whistlewind Wolf_: You said more than that, ha. I'm sorry - I just take small compliments a long way. Especially when it comes to writing. Because I have low self esteem. You're right, fff. I fixed that! :D Because I have my blonde moments when I'm writing. Well, hopefully when you checked today, you'll find this update then. You're amazing, jsyk. And oh goodness, I don't do that on purpose. Ha. I try to update with good chapters - but I hate my writing and stuff. Maybe that's a sign you have a life and I don't? I don't know how many people are following this story, to be honest. But if you are, I LOVE YOUUU. I'm not awesome - _**YOU'RE AWESOME.**_

_Snowstep_: You're totally right! Thanks for that.

**_THE LAST CHAPTER WAS CHANGED AROUND A BIT. IF YOU WANT THE PEETA AND CATO FIGHT, GO BACK ONE. THANK YOU; COME AGAIN._**

* * *

><p>Gale decides that it's our turn to go to his house again.<p>

His mother's going to make us something to eat.

We don't refuse.

I think this is sweet and I'm happy that we don't have to worry about food for today. Hazelle's always been nice. Instead, I just worry about Katniss. What if someone finds her in the pile of leaves that she's in? Shes a sitting duck.

I'm just a worried sister back home, I realize. I guess that it's normal for someone, especially family, to be worried. I want to do something for my sister while she's fighting. Anything. But nothing comes to mind of what I could do.

We make it to Gale's house where Hazelle has made some type of stew. It's good, but I cant tell what kind it is. Its a mix of things. Rory and I sit over to the side in silence, until he clears his throat and speaks up.

"I think Katniss is doing a great job in games." He says shyly.

I nod with a mouthful of stew. "That's Katniss. She tries hard in anything she wants to do well in."

"Think she'll come home?" He asks. He sounds like he's worried too.

I give him a look and smile at him. I'm not sure if it's fake or real. "Yeah. I do. She's got this far already. There's only ten tributes left."

"Less than half!" He enthusiastically says.

I laugh. "Less than half."

My sister has survived at least half of a games. Then again, they could just be starting.

This thought makes my palms sweaty and makes my anxiety rise. I'm anxious for when they'll start tonight.

"Your mom looks like she's taking it pretty well." He says. By now I can tell that he's just trying to make conversation and make the awkward silence an awkward conversation. I don't mind, however. I do want to talk with Rory.

I nod and look at my mom. She's smiling, talking to Gale's mother. She's acting as if Katniss isn't in the arena. I'm sure she's trying to forget that she is so her emotions won't show. But I tell Rory I think she's doing well too. I know she's not really.

Finally, the seal shows on their TV and we gather around it. I sit beside Hazelle and Rory.

The cameras show, of course, the careers. They're walking around the arena, I'm sure searching for my sister and Peeta. After dropping a tracker jacker nest on them, they can't be very happy with her. Cato's saying horrible things, but I try hard to block it out.

I heard some if though.

"I'm going to kill her."  
>"That bitch."<br>"She killed Glimmer and Ariel!"  
>"She's getting it, alright."<br>"How did she get an eleven anyway? I'm sure I did better than she wishes she did."

Eventually the careers, in their path of searching the arena, run into the district three boy. He looks scared to death, caught in their path. They move forward to kill him, and he yells. He runs, but trips. On his back, looking up at Cato with his sword and Clove with a smirk, he starts talking. He's telling them all he can do, how he won't betray them and that he can watch their supplies. He asks to be allies. For some odd reason and after some discussion, they agree. I don't think this is smart, especially after Peeta just betrayed them, but I'm not the one in the games.

While they're searching in the woods where my sister is somewhere sleeping away, Lacey comes back and takes some more food. I realize that she's very smart. If Katniss doesn't win, Lacey could be the victor of these games. She's brilliant, sneaky and resourceful.

"I think I might do something like that." Rory says.

I nod. "I think I would if I could. I don't to be in the games, though."

"Katniss wouldn't let you anywhere near the arena." Rory says.

"I wouldn't either." Mom says.

I can't help but to laugh. It's nice to know that I'm loved by my sister and mother. I knew this already, the day my sister took my place.

Lacey leaves and the careers with the district 3 boy return to the cornucopia eventually. They don't notice what she's taken. That makes me happy for some odd reason. Rue stays in the tree, watching.

The district 3 boy gets immediately put to work. He starts digging out the mines from below the metal plates.

"Brilliant." Says Gale, speaking what we all are thinking. That's never bee done before in any games. I'm not sure just anyone could think of doing that, and then actually do it. It takes skills - skills district three has.

That's why they decided to be allies with the boy.

He takes the mines and buries them again near the cornucopia, putting them in random places he must know where are. He tells the rest of the careers where they are, and Cato looks happy. He's pleased with what this boy, Ian, has done.

All of Panem is.

The cameras finally switch to Peeta. His leg is completely red, and he's washing out the wound near the river. He starts to take the mud from the bed of it and putting it all over himself. Eventually, he's completely camoflauged but for his eyes. when he lays down, you can't tell he's there.

"That's not good for that cut..." Mom speaks aloud.

I was thinking that too. It could get infected with all of the dirt. If it's infected enough, he could die. I at least want Peeta to come home safely if my sister can't.

"He should've put a bandage on it... It would keep it clean." Hazelle says.

"More clean than laying in mud." I pitch in.

"Most people are smart enough to know better than that." Gale says bitterly.

I have to agree. But I don't want to.

The careers continue to search for prey. Night starts to fall, and my sister still is asleep in her pile of leaves. Marvel, the district one boy, starts to complain about being cold, about walking so much and about not finding anything.

Cato gets fed up and starts yelling at him to shut up and to be a team player. I try not to listen, but my ears catch a few words that children shouldn't know just yet. What do they teach these kids in District two?

Clove calms Cato down with soothing words, and eventually he's stopped yelling.

Rue, still watching them, can't help but to laugh. Thankfully though, only the cameras hear and see her.

I smile. Little Rue is doing really well and she's gotten really far.

Everyone settles in for the night and the seal shows.

Mom and I head back home after saying goodbye and thank you. It's pretty dark, but we know our way. We reach our small house and both fall asleep in mom's bed. I end up falling asleep with Buttercup in my arms and a smile on my face.

For another day, Katniss is safe.

I cling to that though.

* * *

><p>The bangs on the door wakes me up.<p>

Mom pulls the door open, letting the light flood through. She's squinting with messy hair, so I assume that she's just woken up too. I cover my eyes with the blankets, wondering who could be here so early. Buttercup hisses.

I hear the accent before the words, and I know immediately these people are from the Capitol.

"Ma'am, we need to have a word with you," is all they say.

I wake up immediately and sit up in bed.

Those words can't mean anything good.


	12. Questions

Whistelwind Wolf: OHMYGOODNESS YOU GUESSED IT. I can't believe you did, ha. I kind of expected no one to. Kudos to you, my friend. Goodness, I'm so happy that makes you happy! Haha. It makes me feel like my writing doesn't suck. Ah, okay. don't worry, I'm lazy too. 3 Y'know, I've got things to do. Like roleplaying, putting on a concert for my plushies, Tumblr, writing, etc. ...Okay, you're right, it's more than ten people favorited/alert on this. Ha. That really surprised me.

Snowstep: I hope I stay ungrounded too... Thanks!

_**IMPORTANT AN**_: Okay. Now I know the interviews aren't until the last 8 tributes, but I kind of forgot that when I was writing the last chapter. Blonde moments; they happen to everyone. **_SO _**we'll just pretend that instead of the last 8, it'll be the last ten. 'kay? Kay. So bare with me.

* * *

><p>I stare at the carpeted floor of the Justice Building's room that I'm in as they adjust the contraption that I recognize as a camera. A tall, busty Capitol woman with floral tattoos on her arms stands in front of me.<p>

"Prim," she says in her annoying accent, "all we're going to do is ask you a few questions! To find out more about Katniss. That's all." She reassures me.

I just nod. The lady's odd. She has two feathers in her purple wig; both large. One's yellow and another's black. When I asked about them, she simply said that it was a fashion statement back in the Capitol and it was 'all the rage.'

A sweaty palm of mine pulls at one of my braids. What kind of things will they ask? I'm nervous, but I really shouldn't be. This is just an interview - they do it to the tribute's family and friends back home. Katniss has done a great job.. She's going to be home soon. Peeta, however...

They finally get adjusted and set up. The purple-wigged woman takes a seat beside the camera. She tells who I am; Prim, 12, Katniss' sister. Then, finally, she asks the question that starts the interview.

"What's it like living with Katniss?" She wonders. I have to think of a good response to paint Katniss as someone Capitol citzens would want to sponsor.

"Katniss is fun to be with," I start, "Sometimes on her good days." The crew gets a good laugh at that. "She can go from trying to drown my cat one day," they all gasp at my words now, "to getting me a goat another." An aww.

"How did you feel when your name was called?" She says fastly. Obviously, these have already been written for the lady. I think back to that day and frown.

"I was scared. Because I knew I wouldn't live if I went to the arena. I was more scared when Katniss took my place, though." They all look at each other and they lady asks me why. I shrug. I'm willing to bet she has no siblings, otherwise she would know my fear. "Because that's my sister. We love each other. In the arena, she could be dead any second. She might not come home..." I half to hold my emotions back now.

"Do you think she will? You know, come home? In my opinion, I think she's doing great this year!" The interviewer asks. I can't tell if this one's from the question's she's supposed to ask.

"I know she'll come home." I say with more confidence than I feel. "Because she promised me she'd try hard to come home; for me." Once again, an aw comes from them and the blood rushes to my cheeks - making blush appear.

"What do you think about the other tributes? Rue, Lacey, Cato, Marvel, Clove, Thresh..."

"I think they seem very strong and smart. And they're all pretty scary... I wish Katniss wouldn't have to fight any of them. But, it's got to happen eventually I guess..." I say. It seems like the best answer for the question. In all honestly, I'm afraid one of them will eventually overpower Katniss. And that's my biggest fear at the moment. They all nod. "I'll have to agree with you." The woman says.

"How long has Katniss liked Peeta?" That one, I know, is scripted.

"I think Peeta's loved her ever since he frist laid his eyes on her. Katniss, though... she's just fnding out she's in love."

Gale won't be happy with that one. Immediately, I want to take back what I've said. All of the crew looks giddy however, so I take that as a good sign.

"Are you her best friend?" She asks. I smile.

"If I'm not, then Gale is!" I say proudly.

"Is Gale... A guy?" ...Why would they wonder that? I've never met a girl named Gale.

"Duh." I say.

"Oh! Scandalous! Does Gale like Katniss? Does Katniss lke Gale? Do they sneak off together?"

Wait. What? What just happened. I'm wide eyed and feel like I've been shocked. I'm confused. Yes. All of the above. But the Capitol can't know that! Katniss will lose sponsors if they think she doesn't love Peeta! Right?

Impatient with my silence, the lady scoffs. "Well?"

I speak the first lie that comes to mind. "Gale's our cousin!" I manage out. Oh, he's going to hate me b the time this interview's over. Please, let it be over soon. I just want to go home.

They all give an 'ohhhh.' at the same time.

With these people, you can't help the sour thoughts that come to mind.

"So you know him well then?" The lady says. I nod. They ask where he lives, and when I give it, someone writes it down. The interview must go on, apparently.

"If you could say anything to Katniss, what would you say?

I think of a good response. After a few seconds, the words out of my mouth sound great even for me.

"Be safe. Be smart. Don't do something you'd think is stupid. I love you a whole lot, Katniss. We're waiting for you to come home - even Buttercup's missing you."

They all smile and nod after someone yells cut. The feather lady tells me I did great and that I couldn't have done any better. I leave the room happily and join my mom in the hall. Her eyes are glassy and cheeks are wet. It must be from her interview which was before mine. I grab her hand, give it a squeeze, and we walk home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please? :D<strong>_

_**It'll make my dayyyyy~**_


	13. Loaves

I sigh.

I've been trying so hard to be strong for my mother. But looking back on it, I haven't been strong at all really. Seeing your sister on screen, fighting to survive, is something that's hard to see. It's hard to fight my emotions.

I decide that I'm going to work harder for her. My mom deserves better. She's had to deal with so much in her lifetime. Her husband and my father dying in the mines and my sister now. There's a possibility she may not come home.

I can't lie to myself anymore. I have to prepare myself in case Katniss doesn't come home. The final two, even if she made it there, is always a show. The Capitol does their best to make sure of that. If she makes it there, she could die in that fight.

Just one away from being back here with us.

I pet Buttercup a little too harshly. He doesn't seem to mind though. In fact, he seems to be asleep really. I try to focus on how my breath is moving his fur around when there's a knock at the door. Mom answers it and Mr. Mellark walks in, saying hello. He has two loaves of bread in his arms. He looks saddened, but he always looks that way.

It seems awkward between him and my mom. Both look at their feet, trying not to make eye-contact.

"So." Is the first thing the baker says after walking in the house. Mom looks up to look at me.

"So." She replies.

"Are... are you two eating? Have you got food?" He says shyly. I can't help but to smile. A small smile appears on my mom's lips too. It's not often people ask questions like this in normal conversation. But it does show Mr. Mellark cares. She nods to him and I stay silent.

"Oh, really? Is the Hawthorne boy giving you food?" He asks. Mom nods again. It feels as if I'm missing something between them but I still stay silent. "Good! Good. He's really good at shooting. It must be where Katniss learns it from. I'm not a gambling man, but if I were, I would bet on her."

Silence fills the room. It's hard not to mention the games during the time of the games. I wonder though why he doesn't mention Peeta. It may be because it's too painful for him to think of his son bleeding to death in a muddy bank.

I hope that's not Peeta's end, though.

He gently hands her the two loaves of bread. "You can have these..." He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mom finally makes eye contact with him. We're not beggars, but we wouldn't refuse a gift. "Are you sure about this?"

He returns the eye contact and nods, wiping his hands along his apron that has flour all over it. His hands are covered in flour afterwards, but he doesn't seem to mind. She smiles and silently says thank you. Mr. Mellark is giving us bread? Shouldn't we do something for him? His son is the one that's really hurt in the games right now. He looks at me.

"If you guys ever need food or anything, you know where the bakery is. It'd be nice if you came over while my wife wasn't home, but you can drop by anytime."

Mom is staring down the bread with wide eyes. So this time I say thank you for her. He leaves after saying you're welcome.

It reminds me of the night Katniss came home with bread, burnt bread but bread nonetheless. She told us it was from the Mellarks also. I remember how good that bread was and how much we needed it during that time. We were about to starve; it was good that Katniss got her hands on that bread, however she did. She didn't speak much of it.

Either way, I'm happy we don't have to worry about food during the games. Gale can't hunt forever if Katniss does end up coming home in a casket. My body goes cold and stiff at this thought, but I tell myself I have to realize this might become a reality. I need to be prepared for it. This means if Gale can't hunt, I can get money from Lady & mom can get money from the healing business she's started. Then maybe we can buy food from the Mellark bakery. Maybe it'll be enough to feed us.

I'm hoping that we won't need the money though. I hope Katniss will come home. I have to be realistic. I tell myself to prepare for the worst in case the worst does happen. The dead of the arena are only remembered by their family and friends. If Katniss dies, that family will be mom and me. We'll never forget how hard she fought in the arena to come back to us. To the Capitol, if she doesn't win, she's just another tribute.

Expendable.

If Katniss does win, we'll never have to worry about food. That much is really nice. We'll have enough money to not worry about a thing and a big house. Buttercup will love a big house - he'll run all over the place.

I smile at the thought. My victor sister, my orange cat, a full stomach and a happy mother.

It seems more like a dream. So in no way, shape or form could it be or become reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh, I'm back<strong>~

**Sorry; life's been crazy.**

**First I was grounded, then no laptop and I still don't have one. I promise when I get my laptop back [I'm on my aunt's right now] that I'll post more!**

**And another apology for the depressing chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who's sticking with it!  
><strong>


	14. Allies

I start worrying really badly for Katniss.

No cannon has gone off yet and her photo hasn't appeared in the sky, but I'm still worried. Katniss hasn't woken up from the tracker jackers yet. I'm sure she has to soon, but until I see her get up the little voice in the back of my head is always reminding me how she's passed out in a thing of leaves. Mom says not to worry, but it's just something I can't help. I know she worries too. What if a career finds her there? My stomach is in knots all day, my hands clumsy & shaky. I just need to know Katniss won't go down without a fight. If someone finds her in the unconscious state she's in now, there's no possible way she could fight them off. Most of the day I'm silent, afraid that my worry will show with the break of my voice or something like that. Mom's silent too, but everyone knows she's terrified for her daughter's life.

I am too.

It's just mom, me and Buttercup tonight when the anthem & seal plays on our TV screen. I thought that watching would help me relax, knowing I'm going to see Katniss in some way, but instead it makes my worrying worse. I feel like I want to puke up my stomach.

The cameras show Peeta lying in the mud, silent as could be. The careers are going around the arena, with backpacks barely filled of all the supplies they have. Lacey is still stealing food from the Cornucopia. The boy from District 3, Ian the announcers call him, is supposed to be watching it. He dozes off every now and again though, which is when Lacey decides to take his food. Rue keeps a close watch on the Cornucopia, but also jumps around from tree to tree throughout the arena. She passes right by Peeta but doesn't seem to notice him. I'm amazed at her talent in the trees. It makes me wish I was able to do something like that. It makes me think if I was in the arena instead of Katniss. I wouldn't survive. I could find plants to eat, but I wouldn't be able to hunt. I'm not very fast either, which is a major disadvantage compared to tributes like Clove, Lacey or Rue. Rue, I think, is just trying to get out alive. She hasn't killed anyone yet, which I admire. From what I've observed, it's hard to not become a monster in the games.

Finally, the cameras go to Katniss. My heart jumps, seeing her. She moves, simply putting her hand over her eyes. Just her putting her hands up makes mom and me gasp. She's okay! She's okay! It makes me feel much, much better. She can fight back now. I allow myself to worry a little less, but my sister isn't out of the arena just yet. She slowly sits up. The announcers are talking the audience's ears off, but I pay no attention to them. Katniss sips water from her bottle, does something with a flower that the cameras don't allow us to see & then treats her wounds with the medicine she got.

To me, she looks so skinny. She hasn't eaten in two days, which would knock off a few pounds. It's normal for people to lose a lot of weight in the games anyway, with all the fighting and running. I think she vomited a lot too during the fire which would add to the weight loss. My skinny sister is alive though. That's good enough for me. She's survived it this far.

She starts walking and the cameras switch to Rue. Little Rue who's keeping up with my sister in the trees, as silent as can be. Rue watches as Katniss shoots a rabbit and finds a stream.

My mind wanders back to if I were in the games. Would I find my own Katniss to follow, someone I could ally with? Would I even survive the blood bath? I would die of starvation, die of thirst? Would the gamemakers fire kill me? How would a tribute kill me? Or even the animals! So many ways to die and only one way to live. These games aren't right. But that's not the right thing to think of right now. What could I do to stop them anyway?

The cameras show everyone's status. Lacey, who's hiding now. The careers, prowling the arena & hunting grounds. Katniss, in a stream. Peeta, dying in a riverbank. Rue, in the trees.

I'm worried for Peeta too. The announcers are joking around about how they're not sure where exactly he is while the cameras are situated on him. They talk about how Katniss needs to come save her loverboy. Their comments disgust me. If Katniss doesn't come home, I at least want Peeta to. He's got a life to come back to. Brothers, parents, the bakery. His family must really miss him. I know I miss Katniss. Without her here, we're not sure what to do with ourselves. Buttercup seems sad even. I think he's forgiven Katniss for trying to drown him. I'm sure Katniss has grown to love him too, or at least will. She did let him live.

I'm stuck in my thoughts until Katniss is back up on screen. Finally, after another kill for Katniss & she sets up a fire, Katniss notices Rue following her. I smile at the thought that it's taken her this long to hear Rue. Of course, her first instinct is to pull out her arrows & point her bow. She has them ready to shoot. My breath catches. Don't kill Rue is all I can think. Katniss wouldn't kill Rue, she just wouldn't. Katniss thinks these games are evil. She wouldn't let them turn her into something she's not. Katniss isn't a murderer.

After she puts down the bow, Katniss says a simple sentence. "You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances."

I knew it. I knew she wouldn't kill Rue. I smile at this. It's been Rue's goal the entire games, to have the girl on fire as an ally. Mom smiles too. I wonder if Katniss thinks of me while in the arena or if Rue might remind her of me. Rue and I are around the same age I think. Of course she has to remind Katniss of me a little bit.

Rue comes out from hiding. "You want me for an ally?" She asks, disbelief in her voice. Katniss likes to help I like to think. Of course she would want to help Rue. Katniss uses any means to achieve her ends, she's very cunning. She's thought about having Rue as an ally and weighed the decision. She knows Rue will be a valuable asset. My skill to read my sister like a book amazes me sometimes.

"Why not?" Katniss asks. I love hearing my sisters voice. It's something I really miss about her. It feels like it's been forever since I've heard it. "You saved me with those tracker jackers. You're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway." Rue's silent. I am too. I was right. Katniss has really thought about this. "You hungry? Come on then, I've had two kills today." Katniss offers Rue.

_Take it!_I yell inside my head. Rue is as skinny as Katniss, she could use some food.

Rue takes a step closer. I think she'll say yes. She also might run to the trees. Rue's been alone the whole games. Maybe Rue wants to go at it alone. "I can fix your stings." She offers in return.

"Can you? How?" Katniss asks eagerly. The stings must be bothering her. Katniss hates stings. Rue pulls out leaves, leaves I recognize. They're from a plantain plant. I remember mom using them before on another tracker jacker victim. Katniss does a good job of staying away from tracker jackers, so she must have not remembered them or hadn't seen them in the arena. My vote's on the later. "Where'd you find them?" My sister asks.

"Just around." Rue answers "We carry them when we work in the orchards. They left a lot of nests there. There are a lot here, too."

"That's right. You're District Eleven. Agriculture." Katniss remembers. "Orchards, huh? that must be how you can fly around the trees like you've got wings." Rue blushes and I smile. Katniss isn't much for compliments unless she feels they're very deserved. She's completely right about Rue though. She glides through the trees, as if it's nothing. She makes it look easy. I'd fall flat on my face if I tried what she's done. The Capitol would either feel bad for me, giving me lots of sponsors or think I wouldn't survive, giving me little or no sponsors. "Well come on then," Katniss' voice breaks through my thoughts. "Fix me up." She asks Rue.

The look on Katniss' face when Rue plops the leaves into her mouth makes me laugh. I guess Katniss didn't know that's how it's done otherwise. Mom and I do something completely different, but both work just as good. Not a lot of patients like having chewed leaves spat onto them though. Katniss must automatically feel better, she's asking Rue to do the rest of her stings after Rue comments about pulling out the stingers. Katniss is smart enough not to leave in the stinger, unlike Peeta or some of the careers.

Rue's laughing at Katniss' relief to the leaves & I can't help but to too. The announcer say something about it, but I do my best to block them out. I don't like to listen to their comments in any games, let alone their comments about Katniss.

Katniss notices the burn on Rue's arm. She puts the medicine on for her. Rue gives something that's the equivalent to Katniss' reaction, but since Rue's just twelve it seems more normal.

The cameras switch, showing more people in the arena. Lacey is finding berries and chewing on them, undetected. Other than that, nothing much has happened. Then it goes back to Rue & Katniss.

"You weren't joking about wanting me for an ally?" Rue sweetly asks. She must not believe it. The Hunger Games is known for backstabbing allies, and she might not completely trust Katniss. I wouldn't trust anyone.

"No, I meant it." Katniss says. Rue may not be the strongest ally, but I wouldn't be either. Not many would want to be allies with a twelve year old girl. Especially people who dominate the games, like Cato or Clove. Even Thresh. I can understand why Rue's critical.

"Okay. It's a deal." The two shake hands.

I smile. Katniss has made a friend. She's not the best at that, her list of friends include Gale and me, but to add another is good for her. To add another in the middle of The Hunger Games is bad...

If Rue dies, Katniss will be scarred. If Katniss dies, Rue will be scarred - along with mom and me. Rue more than likely won't survive without Katniss either. There's no way Rue could take on Cato. She must know this, wanting to pair up with my sister.

The cameras show them eating their food, then switches. It stays on the announcers for a while as they have a little back and forth about how Katniss and Rue will make such a good team. It shows everyone preparing for night in the arena. Then it switches back to Rue and Katniss, finished with dinner & sorting out food along with supplies. Then they climb into a sleeping bag in a tree. Then it's over for the night.

I wonder what they discussed over their dinner of groosling. The Capitol made a point to not show it I noticed. It couldn't have been anything too important or else we would have seen it. I decide to shrug it off though. Katniss is alive for one more day, she's up & she's got an ally. Not only that, but she has bows and arrows. Katniss' odds have severely switched, all in one day. This is great.

"It's good Katniss has got a little friend..." Mom says sadly. I realize that's all she's said all night. I wonder if she's lost hope where I've found it. I decide not to press it any further though and just nod.

I just nod and hope that my sister will survive tomorrow too.

She's strong. She has to.

She has to come home.

I'm beginning to force myself to think of the reality of the situation though. There's a high chance she won't come home.

Then what?

I don't want another wooden casket to end up in our district.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh yay Rue's coming in. This is the part I was so excited to write when I started. :D<p> 


	15. Apples

Hey guys!

Thanks for sticking with this story so long.

I'VE SEEN THE MOVIE. [it's beautiful]

And I'm so, so happy that it looks like I got Prim dead on.

...Oh gosh I've made myself sad now

* * *

><p>Gale refuses to watch. Instead, he decides to take the the forest. I honestly don't blame him. I wouldn't want to watch Katniss fight to the death either, but I have to know what happens to her. I don't want to see her die. I do want to see her live, though.<p>

Mom hasn't spoken much lately. I'm not sure if it's because she's beginning to shut down like before or if she's too worried to say something. This has to be hard on her. It's hard on everyone. The number of tributes is slowly going down and down. I sigh. Having Katniss get a sponsor's help is going to be harder and harder. The further into the games it gets, the harder it is to afford simple things like weapons, medicine, water for the tributes. Right now thankfully, she's okay. But what if she needs something later on in the games? What if she gets hurt? What if they send more fireballs towards her? What if a tribute hurts her? What if she ends up bleeding to death like Peeta? Or worse, mutts? Mutts are always in arenas. Maybe the gamemakers are keeping The Capitol on their toes with the mutts. Maybe they're making a change this year.

I hope they're making a change. But I try not to be too optimistic.

Buttercup curls up in mom's lap, which makes her smile a bit. He does a good job of cheering anyone up. She pets him & surprisingly, he doesn't hiss or scratch at her. I think it's because cats have a good sense of knowing when someone needs comforting. Mom doesn't speak. Just gently pets him.

He stays like that for a while. Finally, it's around time for the games to start. It starts off with the kid from 10; the one with the bad leg. He's going through the forest, searching for food the announcers say. He's nearing Lacey's hideout, the girl from five. Its where she's hidden most of the games. It's a brilliant spot; no one's found her yet. He sees some berries from a bush. I recognize them as nightlock.

Oh no... He's not going to eat nightlock, is he? That stuff will kill him in a minute. The cameras show Lacey cowering in her hideout, not wanting to be seen.

He limps towards the berries, grabbing a handful. She shakes her head, biting her lip. He gulps them down.

Not too long after, he falls to the ground & the cannon fires.

The television shows Katniss' reaction. She wakes up, rather quickly. Then they switch to the careers who are out hunting as always. They look at each other, a sly smile on their faces as the cannon goes off.

One less tribute is all it is to them.

"I hope that's fire girl." Marvel says.

"I hope not." Cato replies. "I want to see her as she dies. I want to kill her. I want to kill her slowly, painfully." He says menacingly.

It sends a shiver down my spine. I hope I don't have to watch that if he gets his wish.

It switches back to my sister. Katniss looks at Rue who has two eggs in her hand. I have to hand it to her, Rue's smart for her age. She knows how to find food, how to fight for herself, how to climb. She's doing much better than I would in the games. I probably would have died in the bloodbath, to be honest. I can't imagine how I would be able to kill anyone. I can't see myself rising up on one of the cylinders. I just want Katniss home okay.

"Who do you think that was?" Katniss asks Rue. Katniss wouldn't admit it, but I just know she's worried about Peeta. I smile, thinking to myself that she could really love him back. My sister could have finally found someone who could stand her for a married life.

Then I'm sad. I know this can't happen; only one of them will make it out of the arena, if that. That's the rules. Their love couldn't grow any than what's going on in the arena.

"I don't know." Rue answers. "It could have been any of the others. I guess we'll know tonight."

They discuss who it could be a bit further - forgetting that Lacey is a tribute. Which is understandable, really. Lacey's hidden herself most of the games besides stealing from the careers when she's run low on food.

The cameras show the careers, searching the forest. Are they hunting for my sister? For Lacey? Are they trying to scare the tributes? They're too loud, though - too loud and they scare off game. They don't need it, but it shows that they're only killing humans - not animals. They've learned brutality & how to kill, not to be self-sufficient. It makes sense since careers are expected to automatically take the cornucopia, the food & supplies for themselves. There's no reason that they need to be able to hunt food.

They go to Lacey. The body's gone & she's coming out of her hiding spot, cautiously looking around for any other tributes. She heads for the cornucopia.

Then the cameras are back on Katniss and Rue.

"Ready to do it?" Katniss asks.

I'm confused. They must have planned while they were away from cameras. What is she planning?

Rue jumps up, excited. "Do what?" She asks. Did Katniss plan something on her own? She would do something like that, then spring it on Rue. Rue's ready to do whatever my sister has planned.

My eyes are drug from the TV when Buttercup jumps in my lap.

"He missed you." My mom says. I pet him and listen, not exactly watching.

"Today we take out the careers' food." I hear Katniss tell her.

Wait, what? Katniss is planning on getting rid of all that food? How could she do that? Sure, people have tried & it's happened before, but it's really rare. Games where the careers' food is gone are games that other districts usually have a victor. If Katniss can get rid of the food, she could probably win this thing.

I really hope Katniss can get rid of the careers' food. I want her to win this. I hope that maybe a sponsor could give her something to destroy it. Or she's smart enough to find some way to. Katniss is smart. She could do it. I doubt a sponsor is going to send her a bomb.

"Really? How?" Rue speaks my thoughts.

"No idea." I groan. The great Katniss Everdeen without any ideas. "Come on, we'll figure out a plan while we hunt." Rue nods and they start. Katniss keeps asking about the careers. She asks about their camp & learns that they took on the boy from district three. Katniss doesn't know about the food pyramid being booby-trapped.

"Something's just not quite right about that whole setup." Katniss says. At least she'll be careful & unsure if she goes towards it. Hopefully she'll realize that there's bombs. I don't want my sister to be sent to kingdom come.

"I know," Rue says "but I couldn't tell what exactly. Katniss, even if you could get to the food, how would you get rid of it?"

Rue must be worried too. There's a reason besides a small district boy guarding the food that no one but Lacey has really tried to take from it. A reason all of Panem knows.

"Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Soak it in fuel." I'm surprised. This doesn't seem very Katniss like. Maybe she doesn't want the careers to have it that badly? "Eat it, silly!" She says. Oh, she was joking. Katniss isn't much of a joker. I usually take anything she says seriously. I bet The Capitol got a laugh from that. She pokes Rue's stomach, which makes the small tribute giggle. It makes me think of something Katniss would do to me and it pains me. I miss her so badly.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Destroying things is much easier than making them." I hope Katniss comes up with a plan quickly.

The screens change. It shows Katniss & Rue gathering plants, the careers hunting and Lacey walking. They shows Thresh, still in the field of grain. Then it shows Katniss and Rue collecting some sort of plant along with wood. I'm not exactly sure what's going on. All I can collect is they're building a fire. Maybe they've got food to cook?

Katniss is giving supplies to Rue - even her sleeping bag. This must mean they've come up with a plan. Right? That's obviously what it means. I smile. Great. If they can get rid of the career's food then they really have the advantage. Katniss has a larger chance of coming home. Or at least someone who isn't a career has a better chance.

Rue's surprised that Katniss is giving her the sleeping bag. Honestly, I am too. Katniss must be confident in this plan which is even better. Rue and Katniss exchange signals, one that tells when the other's okay but held back. The Mockingjays sing it back to them. Of course, they all stop to listen to Katniss. They always have. She hasn't sang much since dad died, though. She used to love singing. Suddenly, Rue hugs Katniss.

Katniss smiles, a smile I hardly get to see, and hugs her back. The only time I see Katniss smile like that is days where she's come back from hunting with Gale. "You be careful." Rue says. I want to tell my sister the same thing. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

"You too." Katniss says. And they part ways.

The screen shows Rue walking to the first fire, Katniss walking to the career's camp & Lacey doing the same. Katniss reaches the camp and watches from the hiding spot Rue used earlier in the games. She sees the mined pyramid. I hope she doesn't blindly walk in, even with the careers gone. Katniss is smarter than that though - she already suspects something's up with the setup.

Katniss is hidden well, but I still worry over whether or not they'll find her. Even with as skilled an archer as she is, there's no way she could take on three careers with one of their allies.

Not long afterwards, Lacey is in another hiding spot - watching the careers. it shows Rue having a little trouble lighting the fire, but she finally gets it going. She then runs as fast as possible, until she reaches the second pile of wood and leaves.

I think the plan is brilliant so far. Distract the careers, get them to leave the supplies, and find a way to get rid of it while they're gone. I hope it works. I hope the careers go hungry - they deserve to. We have for so long.

They see the smoke over the forest. They arm themselves to the teeth, which makes me shudder. They're excited for all of this. They want to kill. For them, this is like the camping trip of a lifetime. How could they so easily kill innocent children? The other districts really despise the careers. They're loved in the Capitol, of course. They almost match the same excitement level the citzens of the grand city have. It disgusts me.

They fight over Ian, the district three boy. Should he stay? Should he go? They finally decide "He's coming," Cato demands. "We need him in the woods & his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies." Cato's right, I guess. Katniss couldn't get to the supplies. Not with all of those mines. Lacey has a hard time and she's memorized the steps.

"What about loverboy?" Marvel asks.

"I keep telling you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us." The rest of the group agrees and they take off. Not before Cato comments. "When we find her, I kill her my own way, and no one interferes."

I wish I could see Katniss' face. Her hiding spot makes that hard, though. I'm thankful that the rest of Panem can't see it though. I'm sure she's scared or surprised. I would be. I am. He's taken Katniss as the enemy in this all.

Not too long after they leave, Lacey steps out. She does her funny little movements. She almost falls, though. She and I squeal at the same time. She's relieved she's alright, and I am too. Katniss is too near the supplies for her to be unscratched if they blow up. She _has _to realize now it's mined. She has to. Lacey gets a few things and runs off after repeating her movements.

I suddenly wish Katniss could hear my thoughts. I'm silently yelling out to her it's mined; danger, be careful. She stays still though.

The cameras switch the woods. The careers have reached the first fire, and are complaining that no one's there. Then Rue's shown, lighting the second fire - this time faster than the first. Then she runs to where Katniss and she had their first dinner. The careers are complaining more.

They pass through a beautiful meadow. They laugh that it's a perfect opportunity "trap some idiots." They set up a net. They set it up with ropes and weights so if anyone trips it, they'll not only fall to the ground but the net will fall on the tribute. They stomp flowers as they heads towards the site of the second fire.

The cameras show Lacey heading back to her hiding spot; then Rue, hiding among the trees near the spot she and Katniss said to meet.

Then they show Katniss. She steps out of her hiding spot and fires her arrows at a sack of apples. I'm dumbstruck. What is she doing? She's not setting of the mines that close is she? Katniss must have a plan. She seems determined as she fires her second arrow. It tears the apples. They fall, setting off the mines.

The explosion makes me jump in my chair. Mom jumps too, but not as much as me. It's loud - even through the tiny speakers we have.

Katniss is thrown backwards.

I sit, wide eyed & biting on my nails. I knew it was too close. I knew it. The cameras show that Katniss is alive. But she's just lying there.

She's done it. She's blown up the food. She's gotten rid of the career's supply - the thing that keeps them from being hungry.

The cameras cycle through everyone's reaction. Rue is happy, of course. She's smiling and laughing at the same time. The careers look terrified as the explosion shakes the arena. Lacey has fallen, but she quickly picks herself - and her supplies - back up. The careers run back to their camp, where Katniss still hasn't moved. I yell at the TV. I tell my sister to move. I tell her she has to get out of there.

Instead, she checks her ear. I groan. It's bloody, her hand's got blood on it, but that should be the least of her worries right now I think. She just stood less than twenty feet to an explosion. Of course _something _is bleeding I think to myself. She pulls up her hood, ties it then crawls into her hiding spot as soon as the careers come crashing in.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Katniss is alive. That's all that matters. Katniss is alive. Rue's okay too.

Cato's angry. I mean, really angry. He's tearing at his clothes, his hair, the ground... the gamemakers have to bleep a few of the things he says. He says horrible things about Katniss. I can't help but to laugh at his reaction. Even with the horrible things he says about my sister. It's very little you see someone that angry. Mom's more worried for Katniss. She doesn't find his reaction very funny.

"Something's not right about him." She mutters. I can't help but to agree. No sane person has that reaction.

Once Ian makes sure all the mines have gone off & it's safe to get to the burnt supplies, Cato starts destroying those.

"YOU." Cato yells, eyeing Ian.

"Cato..." Clove tries to soothe him.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

You can see the muscles on his throat.

It takes a few seconds for Ian to register what's going on. He turns towards the woods, trying to run off. He's yelling I'm sorry, I'm sorry over and over again. Cato doesn't let that happen, though. Instead, Cato twists his neck. My hands immediately try to cover my eyes, but I've already seen it. A cannon goes off.

"Cato!" Clove yells.

" Calm down..." Marvel chimes in.

"I'm going to kill her!" Cato yells.

"She's dead!" Clove tries to convince him. I hope she does. I don't want them going after Katniss. Cato doesn't respond.

"She's dead. How could she set off so many mines and still be alive? We'll see her face in the sky tonight. Don't worry."

Marvel catches on. "Yeah. And we're not even sure it's her. Both from eleven and the sneaky red head from five are still in these games. Either of them could have set these off."

"A hovercraft would have picked up a body before we could get here."

Cato stays silent. He knows they're right.

"Come on. Let's leave them to get techy." Clove says, and they stride to the other side of the lake. Cato is still seething. They stay there for a while, seeing what supplies they have left. The anthem starts. Once the faces are out of the sky, they know Katniss has lived.

"I don't know how the hell she did it, but we'll make her pay." Cato says.

The other two agree as they walk into the forest with the glasses that allow them to see in the dark. They start hunting. This time, for food.

Rue's reaction to the faces is shown. She's worried about Katniss, but she sees that she's alive. Then she snuggles into the sleeping bag and falls asleep. Then it's over for the night.

Katniss is safe one more day. But I worry. Her ear was bleeding. That can't be good... I hope there's nothing too, too wrong. I hope she can hear. Katniss is a hunter - she needs her ears for that.

"Mom," I start.

"Hm?" She replies.

"Why do you think her ear was bleeding like that?"

Mom doesn't reply. Finally, she sighs deeply.

"There's been trauma to somewhere in the ear. It means her ear was hurt. It could mean she's deaf."

It's the most she's spoken in days. I nod. I'd rather her be deaf than dead.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT CHAPTER<p>

IS **THE** CHAPTER

;~;

I'm going to cry writing it I just know it.

Anyway, please review you guys.

Oh, if you're wondering about Foxface & the berries at the beginning, I've got a plan. It'll make sense, I promise.


	16. Deaths

Sorry

but hey I finally wrote (◡‿◡✿)

* * *

><p>I don't have many friends at school. It's not something I particularly mind. Friends aren't of the highest importance I've learned. Honestly, surviving is. Making it through the day is. Katniss' only friends are Gale, me and Greasy Sae. She only talks to them because of her hunting too. Katniss tries to hide it from me but I know how many people in District 12 die and suffer. Dying because they're hungry and couldn't get food to their loved ones. Really, even though we do live in the seam and we go hungry sometimes, we're the ones who're lucky. I mean, we're still alive. I owe that to Katniss. She's the one who hunts and risks her life.<p>

I think I've gotten depressed without Katniss around to keep the house's spirits high. Or at least mine.

Mom says it'd be good for me to get out and go to see a friend. Act like everything before the reaping. She's seen me moping around. I agree with her, getting my mind off Katniss and how far away she is probably is for the best. So I do decide to leave the house and do something. I make the decision, but I have no idea where I'd go. I don't go see someone, there's no one who would act normal around me anyway. Maybe Gale would. Instead Buttercup follows me out to see Lady when it's time for her to be milked.

She stares at me, knowing it's that time of the day. I go through the motions. I try to focus on milking Lady instead of Katniss. But my sister always lingers in the back of my head. Lady's taught me how to be patient and precise. If you're not careful, you could break something that she, or you, doesn't want hurt or even hurt the goat. To fill a bucket takes longer than a few minutes too. I watch my hands as they've done the work they have for years. Just a few years, Katniss taught me when I was around ten when we had first got Lady, but enough.

I remember the day. I had thought it was weird, I thought I would hurt Lady, but Katniss had convinced me that it was perfectly fine and a good way to get money. A good way to make trades and even make our own food.

It feels like forever when in reality, it barely even burns an hour in my day. I sigh and walk back inside out of the cooling day, I lay down on our crummy couch again.

It makes me think about my sister and how she's done so much more than me for our family. I've milked a goat for maybe two years. Katniss has been hunting since she was just a bit older than me. If something happens to Katniss, mom and I could go hungry. The thought makes my stomach go into knots. It's a thought I can't get rid of though. Mostly because it's such a large possibility. We could starve to death if she dies. We wouldn't be able accept food from another starving family.

I think how Katniss was so young and wonder if our dad taught her anything.

Not really. She learned from Gale I almost say out loud. Our dad wouldn't want her hunting as young as she was.

Then it becomes clear. Gale. Gale taught her everything she knows about hunting. Well, close to everything anyway.

What if Katniss isn't a victor? Could Gale teach me then? If he teaches me, that means we don't have to stay hungry! I can do something for mom. She probably wouldn't be able to do anything out of depression if Katniss ends up dead. The more I think about it, the quicker it becomes a great idea.

I don't even hesitate. I get up off the couch. I tell mom I'm going to the Hawthorne's and start walking. I don't look up, trying my best to give the notion that I don't want to speak to anyone who might want to speak to me. I'm on a mission and I don't want to deal with the awkwardness.

A rock that's misplaced catches my attention. I end up kicking it. And kicking it. And kicking it. It keeps my mind blank.

Eventually, I reach Gale's house. I leave the rock behind. After knocking, Rory answers. His grin is huge. I half-heartedly try to smile back.

"Prim! What are you doing here? Not that we don't want you here of course, but we weren't really expecting you to come over today. Well, not at this time anyway we were thinking maybe later ton-"

"Is Gale home?" I interrupt. I regret it immediately. That was rude, I shouldn't have done that.

Rory nods and opens the door wider, revealing the rest of Gale's younger siblings and Gale.

"Hey," he stands up. "Everything alright?"

I nod and take a deep breath, intending for it to bring me courage. "I want you to teach me how to hunt." I say very loudly. Then I realize how idiotic that was. I'm still in the doorway of the front door, there could have been Peacekeepers outside. He's across the room from me. The rest of his siblings and his mother stare at him expectantly.

Gale looks shocked, only blinking and staring. "With a bow? And snares? Out in the woods?" He says in a low voice.

I nod again. His face becomes solemn.

"I can't teach you how to hunt."

"Why not?" I demand.

"Because," he walks closer to me. "Katniss is coming home. You won't need to know how to hunt."

"But what if she d-"

"She's coming home."

I stare down at my feet, feeling stupid for even coming here in the first place. Feeling stupid for doubting Katniss would win. I should have known Gale wouldn't teach me. I'm too young, too weak, too loud, too excitable. I consider it more and he's right. Katniss tried to take me hunting once and I wanted to save our dinner. How am I supposed to kill and eat what I kill?

"You care too much to kill without feeling anyway, Prim. You would feel terrible after hunting." He mirrors my thoughts, kneeling down to my level but I don't look back at him.

He's right. He's always right. And I can't argue myself into getting him to take me out and teach me. He'd just shoot me down.

"Yeah." I mumble. "But I do still want to learn. Just in case. You know."

Gale thinks for a second.

"Alright. I'll make you a deal."

I look up from my feet to meet his gray eyes.

"If she doesn't come home, and she will don't you worry, but if something does happens to her I will teach you. But only then. Say she falls off the victor stage, kills someone's cat or yells at Caesar."

I force a smile. It all sounds like something Katniss would do. I put my hand out, feeling a bit better. "Okay. I guess that's fair. It's a deal."

He takes my hand and shakes it. My hand feels so small with his wrapped around it. "Deal! Speaking of hunting, take this home with you. Have it for dinner."

He gives me some of his game, something that mom can make for dinner tonight, and after saying goodbye I walk back home. I leave the rock where it lies. I do feel better. Maybe getting out of our colorless house was just what I needed. What was I thinking? Katniss is going to win these games. No one else in the games has the skill she does.

Everything's normal when I get home. It feels like an average day. Everything's the same. Dusty, dark, musty. I feel hopeful tonight. I feel better than I have in days.I should go out for walks more often. I help mom make our dinner. We wordlessly eat and then gather around, ready to see Katniss for the first time today.

Once the anthem plays, I relax a little. I hadn't realized how anxious I actually am. I'm probably just scared for Katniss. Things can go from bad to very bad in the arena.

I force myself to think of Lady and what it would be like if Gale was teaching me to hunt. I think of the woods. It gets the thought of something happening to Katniss out of my head. I'm going to have to start using that more often.

It's probably not a good way to cope but it doesn't bother me really.

They give a recap and then start on the careers. They're up and at 'em early, typically. They'd camped out in the forest which isn't unusual. How far away from the supplies they are is what's surprising. But there isn't anymore supplies now. They'd been hunting for prey, prey being food and tributes. Mostly Katniss. They're angry, of course, about all the supplies being destroyed. I would be too if I were them. I doubt that they've gathered that my sister is sleeping not too far from where all the supplies were.

The cameras then show Lacey. She's up in early hours too. She stealthily makes her way through the forest. She does her best to avoid tributes, trying to find difficult paths no one would use.

Somehow in the midst of what seems like a confusing labyrinth she makes her way to the stack of the destroyed supplies. A stack that she'd been relying on for a while, now black and burnt to a crisp. She walks on top of it.

And she starts laughing. I make a face at the TV. Has the girl lost it? Has the arena made her go mad?

"She has a chance." Mom says. "She's ecstatic that she could win now. I guess."

Oh. I should have known that.

Katniss comes on-screen. She looks fine! Dried blood on her face, a few cuts, but fine. She's been woken by the girl's laughter I think.

"That means Katniss isn't deaf!" I say, excited. She can hear out of at least one ear. There's no way she'd win if she was permanently deaf.

"It seems our District Twelve tribute can hear! How wonderful." "It is wonderful, but with District Five there, she could be in danger." "Right you are, we could be looking at the end of one of them." "I'm betting on Katniss getting out, we haven't seen Lacey kill a single tribute!" "You have to remember, we haven't seen Katniss kill yet either." "You're right but Katniss did score a twelve!" "Well, we're about to see." The narrators argue.

It never ceases to amaze me how much they get into the games. Katniss just watches the District Five girl. Lacey digs through the pile, finding a few things and putting them away. Soon, she runs off. Katniss does too after a few seconds.

"Guess they missed their chance for a fight!" "Maybe, later on, they'll duel it out." "We can only hope."

Katniss isn't worth the viewer's time I guess because they switch to the careers. Rue's hot on their trail, right behind them in the trees.

"I can't believe this. We have to find our own food now." Cato complains.

Clove rolls her eyes but overall she stays silent.

"Everyone else does it. It's no big deal." Marvel says, annoyed.

"Everyone else dies! Everyone else doesn't win!" Cato turns to his ally, yelling as loudly as he possibly can. They all stop in their tracks. He doesn't care if they're found it seems. I think they want to be found.

Marvel stares at him. Rue stays silent and camouflaged in the tree. I guess she's trying to figure out their route? Or maybe she guesses this is the safest way to get back to Katniss? She is keeping her distance. It doesn't feel like a good idea to me, however.

Cato is staring Marvel down. District One fidgets with something rope-like in his backpack, I think he's trying to break the tension between them.

Cato and Clove move forward. Marvel follows suit but stays further behind.

The arena gets darker, so they must have skipped some time where nothing interesting happens. It makes me worry when they do this. We're allowed to see Rue hum to Mockingjay's. The signal that she's alright for Katniss.

It switches back to Katniss. She's been walking. She looks better than when she woke up. All the blood is washed off. A Mockingjay near her gives off the signal, and she starts walking in the direction the Mockingjay came. She's smiling.

"She really cares for Rue." I say.

"Of course she does. Rue's a lot like you, actually." Mom replies.

I think about it. "I don't see it." Rue and I have completely different looks first off.

They switch back to Cato, Clove and Marvel.

"You. Go over there and see what you can find. Look for berries or nuts or anything we can eat that won't kill us. We're going to keep looking." Cato bosses, directing Marvel.

"Fine. I'll meet yo-"

"Don't worry about it. We'll find you." Cato says and walks off with Clove.

Marvel looks scared for the first time since he's entered the arena. But he follows instructions. He walks over and starts digging through the plants. Really, they're mostly flowers. It's a clearing, a meadow.

Rue's in a tree near him. After a while, not too long really, she decides it's safe. She jumps a tree near by Marvel to try and get past him. She's trying to meet up with Katniss. Once she passes Marvel she only has four instead of six career ears to hear her.

The camera stays on her. She's meant to jump on a larger part of the branch, more near the trunk, but she's made a mistake. Her foot lands towards the end of it. She tries to steady herself but fails.

She falls, screaming as she goes.

My heart sinks. I jerk forward. No, no, no. I cover my face with my hands. No. I can feel my heartbeat.

It's one mistake. She can get up before Marvel finds her and run, right?

Marvel sees her. His backpack already open from putting in plants, he pulls out the rope-like thing. It turns out to be a net. He throws it perfectly over her before she can stand.

"No!" This isn't right! Rue isn't supposed to die!

Mom sits back, probably already given up on Rue.

I have hope. Little hope, but hope. She can get out of the meadow.

Marvel starts looking around for his spear, his only weapon, in the high grass. He had set it down so he could find berries. He seems nervous, anxious.

The cameras show Katniss. She's heard Rue's scream and running towards the little girl. She looks terrified.

"Oh thank goodness." I let out a breath I'd been holding in since Rue had missed the branch. Katniss will save her!

"Katniss!" Rue yells. "Katniss!" She's doing her best to get out of the net, but she couldn't be more tangled in it. She's panicked and can't find her way keeps her eye on Marvel who's mumbling to himself.

"Rue!" Katniss yells back. She's running as fast as she can, so fast her braid is flying behind her.

Marvel's found his spear. Rue stops messing with the net for a second. Then she goes back to work, even more panicked.

"Rue! I'm coming!"

"Hurry Katniss!" I hear myself mutter. I'm chewing on my fingernails now. It makes my hands feel less antsy and arms less heavy. Marvel walks towards Rue. He has the spear in hand, standing above her. The cameras somehow manage to show how terrified Rue is. She looks as if she's about to scream again. She should.

Rue can't die. Why would anyone let this happen?

My sister jumps over some bushes on to the scene. She takes a second to figure out what's going on - looking at the net and the career standing there.

Rue has a family back home. Rue has a whole life to live. And this is how she's going to die?

"Katniss!" Rue says, reaching out for my sister. Then quickly looks back at her murderer.

The spear makes a finalizing sound that would make anyone cringe as it enters Rue's middle. Katniss' arrow makes no sound as it enters Marvel's throat. It only takes a second. Marvel falls to his knees, near the twelve-year-old. He pulls the arrow out from his neck. That was a stupid decision, really. He doesn't die quickly. He drowns in his blood. It's not a merciful or a clean death to say the very least. Blood covers the grass surrounding him and Rue.

Tears well up in my eyes. I hadn't realized I'd become attached to Rue.

"Oh no." Is all I can manage to get out. No.

"She isn't going home." is all mom says. I do my best to ignore the comment.

She'll never see her family again.

I feel no hope as I did this morning.

I start to wonder if Katniss can save her. Then I realize the poor girl has a spear in her stomach. Katniss is good with first aid, but...

Katniss is looking around frantically, arrow at the ready.

"Rue, are there more?"

"No." Rue says weakly.

"Rue are there more?!"

"No, no, Katniss." She says again, even softer. She's curled around the spear, accepting the fact that she's going to die. She grasps the spear with her hands. Like she's trying to become one with the spear or pull it out. Maybe she's trying to will it away?

I'm trying to will it away. I'm trying to stop crying. Neither are working.

How could anyone enjoy this?

Katniss nudges Marvel away from Rue and starts to cut away at the net, trying to get her free. There's no point to this other than comforting Rue, really. Rue has to know that she's gone. Rue has to know there's no possibility of her leaving the arena. Katniss could be in denial, though. Or hasn't seen the wound and has a slim hope her little ally will walk away from this.

Katniss crouches near Rue in a puddle of blood Marvel and Rue have left. The look on her face says it all. She looks defeated. She looks tired. She looks as if she's fought a war. The cuts, the bruises, the blood on her knees now.

Sadly, she's still fighting. Rue grabs Katniss hand.

I'm crying harder now. At least Rue can have comfort in her last minutes, unlike most of the tributes who died before her. At least she can be with Katniss. I know I'm being selfish but I wish I was with Katniss.

I know the face Katniss is making. It's the face she makes when she's sad and she's fighting back her tears.

"You blew up the food?" Rue says to Katniss. Katniss starts crying.

She doesn't mention the spear, she doesn't look at the spear. She has to know she's going to die.

"Every last bit." Katniss says reassuringly.

Rue smiles a little. "You have to win."

Is she trying to comfort Katniss? She is! I think she just wants Katniss to be okay. She wants Katniss to not be broken. To win. What Rue can't be.

I want the same thing.

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now." Katniss cradles Rue's head in her lap. A cannon goes off, Marvel's cannon, and Katniss looks away for Rue for a second. Rue must think she's going to run off so that the hovercraft can get their bodies.

I know Katniss better than that. She wouldn't leave Rue. Not like this.

"Don't go." Rue says, desperate.

"Course not. Staying right here." Katniss moves Rue's hair out of her face. It feels like a punch to the chest. Katniss does the same with me when I can't sleep or I have a nightmare. It makes me realize how much I miss my sister and how much I wish something like this isn't going to be her end.

If this were a book, this would be the part where I throw the book down but grab it again and continue reading. This isn't right.

Rue says something the audience can't hear.

Katniss stays still and silent for a minute. Then she takes a deep breath and starts singing.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. _  
><em>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow." <em>

She's singing the song she sings to me.

_"Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes._  
><em>And when again they open, the sun will rise."<em>

The song our father taught her when she couldn't be more than seven.

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm._  
><em>Here the daises guard you from every harm."<em>

I can't take it anymore. The tears start flowing even harder. A sob escapes me. I feel a pit in my stomach and it feels as if someone's squeezed my heart into two.

_"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true."_

I just want Katniss home. Already. Safe.

_"Here is the place where I love you."_

I bury my head in my mom's lap, crying. Mom plays with my hair - not unlike Katniss and Rue on the screen in front of us. For the first time in a while, everyone is silent. Everyone is listening to Katniss. She starts the last verse.

_"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _  
><em>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray <em>  
><em>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. <em>  
><em>Here it's safe, here it's warm <em>  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm <em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them <em>_true _  
><em>Here is the place where I love you."<em>

It had started loud, but when finished she could barely speak. In the background, you can faintly hear Mockingjays. And another cannon fires. This one's Rue's.

The little girl she was holding was only that. Rue was gone.

"This is why she volunteered." Mom says.

I look up from her lap at her, wondering what she meant.

"She did it so that wouldn't be you. So that no one would be crying over young Prim. And that you'd be home, safe and sound."

I nod and sit up, just letting the tears flow silently. There's no point in trying to stop them. Mom understands.

I end up hugging myself trying my best to curl into a ball.

Katniss kisses her head and stands up, being gentle with what's left of Rue. My sister, trying to be emotionless, grabs Marvel's backpack. Then she grabs Rue's. Katniss stands, staring at Rue. She slowly starts to look angrier and angrier.

"Why isn't she leaving?" I wonder aloud. Mom shrugs. Once a tribute dies, the other tribute does their best to leave. But it makes me happy Katniss doesn't leave.

She walks off quickly, looking determined and on a mission. I watch her face and try to figure out what she's about to do. She grabs flowers, tons of flowers that are colorful and beautiful, and walks back to Rue.

She starts putting the flowers around Rue. Creating a sort of barrier. Katniss puts flowers everywhere; in her hair, around the wound, in Rue's hand.

"No one's ever done something like that." Mom says.

"Never?"

I wonder why nothing like this has happened before. More than likely because the Capitol would be angry with whoever did it. It isn't teenagers killing each other or trying to live.

Will the Capitol be angry at Katniss? Will they do something to Katniss even if she wins? I start wiping away the tears that are left.

"Bye Rue." We hear Katniss say. She stands up and begins to walk off.

No. They wouldn't. She's only putting flowers around her ally. What's so wrong with that? It's not as if she's giving the Capitol a middle finger.

She touches the three middle fingers of her left hand to her lips and then hold them out towards Rue.

I start crying again. I salute Rue too. My mom follows suit.

The cameras follow Katniss. I wonder if they think she'll have a fit or go crazy. I'm willing to bet Capitol citizens are waiting for her to. I know Katniss better than that, though.

A Mockingjay sings Rue's tune to her as she's walking.

"Good and safe. We don't have to worry about her now." Katniss says without thinking. She sounds much younger than she is. She sounds broken. If this is how I'm feeling, I can't imagine what Katniss must feel.

Rue was like a tiny light in the arena for Katniss. A small slice of happiness. And now she's dead.

The TV show Rue and Marvel's body being lifted into the hovercraft - blood is everywhere.

Then it shows the careers that are left, Cato and Clove. Clove looks into the distance then back at Cato.

"Do you think that was Marvel?" She says, no emotion showing. If she's even feeling emotion.

I've decided from the start I don't like Clove. But I really don't like Clove.

Cato shakes his head. "Nah. I hope so though. One less person we have to kill when it gets down to the end."

She stays silent and they continue walking.

It shows Peeta for the first time in a long time. He's fixing his disguise. Cameras zoom in on his cut and the narrators ramble. I ignore them the best I can.

"That doesn't look good." I say.

"It's not." Says mom. "I can tell just from looking and that's even worse."

It's darker by the next scene. It's Katniss, about to climb into a tree for the night, when a silver parachute falls in front of her. She looks surprised. I'm surprised too, really. Not many tributes get sponsor gifts this late into the games. It hardly happens.

"Well it seems our own girl on fire gets a loaf of bread from District Eleven!" "Think it's a way they're saying thanks for little Rue?" "Or thanks for killing Marvel?" They kind of laugh.

It's disgusting.

District Eleven is even more poor than Twelve is. I can't believe they're sending Katniss bread.

"It was probably meant for Rue." Mom says.

Oh. That makes sense.

"It's a first for sure." Mom says again.

She's right. No district sends gifts to another tribute from a different district. You never see that. It's new but gives me a new-found respect for District Eleven. They don't forget acts of kindness. There's so few of them so I understand why.

"My thanks to the people of district eleven." Katniss says.

She climbs into the tree and falls asleep.

Cato and Clove sleep close together out in the woods.

And the show ends for the night.

Mom hugs me. "I'm happy that's not you, dead."

My eyes throb with pain from crying so much. I just nod and fall asleep at some point.


End file.
